Boboiboy: Power Of Elements
by FeerdausTheTigerWriter
Summary: {UPDATE: Trailer Untuk Musim ke-2}
1. The Beginning Of The Story

**Hai korang...saya telah buat cerita baru tentang Boboiboy. Setelah saya menonton filem Boboiboy: Sfera Kuasa / Boboiboy The Movie, Boboiboy telah mempunyai 7 kuasa elemen ( _Spoiler_ _) iaitu Tanah/Gempa, Petir/Halilintar, Angin/Taufan, Api/Blaze, Air/Ais, Solar dan Daun/Tumbuh-Tumbuhan... Jadi, Boboiboy mempunyai tugas yang berat untuk menguasai ketujuh-tujuh kuasa Elemennya dengan bagus supaya kejadian seperti apa yang terjadi kepada_ Boboiboy _Api tidak berulang lagi..._.**

 **Cerita ini mengisahkan seorang lelaki yang boleh mengambil kuasa elemen di dunia ini telah terlepas dari penjara yang telah sekian lamanya terkurung di situ Dan berhasrat untuk mengambil kesemua kuasa kesemua orang yang mempunyai kuasa elemen Dan menggunakannya untuk menakluk dunia. Tiada sesiapa yang boleh menghalangnya kecuali seorang daripada keturunan kuasa elemen terakhir Dan Boboiboy termasuk dalam golongan tersebut...Jadi Boboiboy mesti meningkatkan kusannya dengan mempelajari rahsia kuasa elemen daripada guru elements tehebat...**

 **AUTHOR : Kisah di Chapter pertama adalah rekaan semata-mata. Tidak benar Dan tidak wujud di dunia INI...(kecuali Sabah dan Gunung Kinabalu kerana Ia adalah salah satu negeri di Malaysia dan Gunung Kinabalu terletak di Kundasang, Sabah) (Dan Sfera Kuasa mempunyai generasi, Ochobot ialah generasi ke 9 Sfera Kuasa)**

 **Boboiboy adalah kepunyaan Animonsta Studio...saya hanya menggunakan watak-wataknya untuk membuat cerita ini.**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Story**

Segalanya bermula pada zaman abad ke 14 di sebuah kampung di perdalaman Sabah. Di puncak sebuah bukit yang mempunyai tempat pusat latihan kuasa elemen yang terkenal pada zaman itu. Pusat latihan itu dibuka apabila Sfera Kuasa/Bola Kuasa generasi ke 2 telah menduduki di bumi dan memberikan kuasa elemen kepada kesemua penduduk kampung di tempat itu.

Pusat latihan elemen telah menjadi tempat pusat latihan paling berjaya kerana mempunyai murid yang teramai yang ingin mempelajari kuasa elemen asas seperti Tanah, Air, Angin dan Api. Tempat itu menjadi terkenal bertahun-tahun lamanya sehinggalah seorang murid lelaki sinior dan murid paling kuat di pusat latihan itu, yang bernama Kai. Dia terlalu tamakan kuasa sehinggalah dia berlajar jurus pengambil kuasa dan menggunakannya untuk merampas kuasa murid lain.

Dia telah mengambil kuasa hampir kesemua murid dan guru di pusat latihan tersebut dalam masa 2 bulan. Separuh daripada murid pusat latihan tersebut telah menarik diri daripada menyambung latihan mereka dan hampir kesemua guru berhenti daripada terus mengajar kerana bimbang kuasa mereka akan dirampas oleh Kai.

Sebulan kemudian, Kai telah semakin berani sehinggalah dia berdepan dengan pemilik pusat latihan tersebut atau dikenali sebagai Sifu Ryan, iaitu orang yang pertama mendapat kuasa elemen di kampung itu dan orang yang tertua di kampung itu kerana mempunyai usia yang sangat panjang sehingga mampu hidup selama berabad-abad. Mereka berlawan bermati-matian seperti tiada pengakhir bagi perlawanan epik itu. Tetapi Kai tidak berjaya menewaskan guru elemen terhebat itu.

Sifu Ryan telah penjarakan Kai dalam penjara yang diperbuat daripada 4 elemen asas iaitu Tanah,Api,Angin dan Air yang mustahil untuk ditembusi atau dimusnahkan. Dia telah dipenjarakan seumur hidup kerana telah melakukan kesalahan besar di pusat latihan elemen itu.

Sejak kejadian itu, murid di pusat latihan tersebut semakin berkurangan dan kemudian pusat latihan itu terus dilupakan dan kampung itu ditinggalkan. Berabad-abad lamanya Sifu Ryan menunggu murid baharu untuk mengajar mereka tetapi tiada seorang pun yang mahu menjadi anak muridnya sehinggalah pada tahun 2011 seorang budak perempuan berusia 7 tahun sanggup meredah hutan semata-mata mahu mempelajari kuasa elemen dan menaik taraf kuasanya yang berasal dari datuk moyangnya...

* * *

 **4 Tahun Kemudian**

Di pagi yang cerah, Sifu Ryan berjalan bersama tongkatnya di sebuah koridor yang menghadap Gunung Kinabalu. Dia hanya memandang Gunung Tertinggi di Asia Tenggara itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Satu-satunya anak murid perempuannya tidak menahan kerisauannya terhadap tok gurunya itu, kerana sejak dia menyertai latihan kuasa elemen itu 4 tahun lalu, Sifu Ryan tidak pernah senyum ataupun ketawa. Hanya selalu bersendirian dan jarang bercakap. Jadi dia pergi bercakap dengan Sifu Ryan.

-"Em...Sifu?"-Katanya

-"Ada apa Lisa?...dah pergi berlatih"- Balas Sifu Ryan

-"Dah...em...Sifu, kenapa Sifu selalu bersendirian?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Sifu cuma risaukan tentang Kai..."-

-"Kai?!...orang yang telah merampas kuasa kesemua murid di sini?!...bukan ke Sifu dah penjarakan dia di penjara 4 elemen?"- Kata Lisa dengan rasa tertekan

-"Ye, memang saya dah penjarakan dia beberapa abad yang lalu...tapi saya masih risaukan jika dia terlepas.."-

-"Tapi itu mustahil...dia dah berabad duduk di situ, mesti dia dah jadi tulang reput sekarang"-

-"Kan sebelum ini saya pernah cerita yang kami pernah berlawan?..."- Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Em...ye?"-

-"Semasa kami berlawan, dia pernah sempat mengambil sedikit kuasa saya..."-

-"Jadi...Kai..."-

-"Dia mempunyai hayat yang panjang seperti saya..."-

-"Tak apa, penjara itu mustahil ditembusi bukan?"- Kata Lisa

-"Dia penyerap kuasa...dia boleh serap apa sahaja kuasa dan dia boleh menyerap tenaga kamu juga..."- Kata Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lisa di belakang

-"Jadi...dia...boleh keluar dari sana bila-bila masa sahaja?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Bila-bila masa sahaja..."-Balas Sifu Ryan tampa memandang ke arah Lisa

Ini menyebabkan Lisa sudah menjadi ketakutan. Dia melihat tangannya sudah bergetar mendengar kata-kata tok gurunya itu...

 **Lisa** **: "** Tak...tak mungkin...aku tak akan benarkan dia ambil kuasa aku..." Kata Lisa dalam hatinya

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Jadi begitulah pengakhir bagi Chapter pertama cerita ini...saya tahu ianya tak berapa panjang... Tak apa saya akan berusaha panjangkan di Chapter seterusnya... Kalau ada idea yang lebih menarik atau cadangan yang apa yang saya perlu tambah di chapter seterusnya sila REVIEW atau PM saya...**

 **Nantikan Chapter seterusnya...**


	2. It's Time To Call Him

**Hai,korang terima kerana memberi cadangan yang bagus...dan terima kasih kerana REVIEW.**

 **^^Balasa REVIEW dari Outhor^^**

 **blackcorrals :Ya, saya ada sedikit mengambil ide** **a daripada filem itu. Saya juga ada mengambil sedikit idea daripada cerita "Avatar: The Last Airbender" dan "The Legend Of Korra"**

 **EruCute03 :Saya akan teruskan cerita ini kalau cerita ini disambut baik oleh orang ramai. :)**

 **Guest :Saya akan memikirkan kuasa-kuasa elemen baru yang sesuai untuk Boboiboy dan Lisa (OC)**

* * *

 **~SEBELUM INI PADA BOBOIBOY: POWER OF ELEMENTS~**

 **-"Kenapa Sifu selalu termenung je?"-Tanya Lisa**

 **-"Saya dapat ramalan yang Kai akan kembali"- Kata Sifu Ryan**

 **-"Tak...tak mungkin...mustahil!"-**

 **-"Dia boleh terlepas dari penjara itu bila-bila masa sahaja"- Kata Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Lisa**

 **-"Tak...aku tak akan benarkan dia rampas kuasa aku..."-Kata Lisa sambil melihat kedua-dua tangannya**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 2: It's Time To Call Him

 **10 : 45 Malam  
**

Sifu Ryan duduk di atas lantai biliknya, sambil memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi jika Kai terlepas dari penjara 4 Elemen yang berabad lamanya mengurung Kai.

Tidak lama selepas itu, Lisa dengan membuka pintu tok gurunya itu.

-"Em...Sifu...boleh tak saya masuk?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Masuklah"-Balas Sifu Ryan tampa memandang Lisa

Kemudian Lisa masuk ke dalam dan duduk di mendepani Sifu Ryan.

-"Sifu...Sifu tak perlu risau...Sifu kan pernah kalahkan dia sebelum ini..."-Kata Lisa untuk menghilangkan perasaan risau tok gurunya itu

-"Lisa..."-Kata Sifu Ryan sambil memandang anak muridnya itu. -"Sifu dah tua...walaupun Sifu boleh hidup lama...Sifu dah tak larat nak lawan lagi.."-

-"Saya kan ada?...saya boleh kalahkan dia Sifu.."-Kata Lisa masih tidak mengalah

-"Lisa...kamu dah 5 tahun berlatih di sini...tapi kamu hanya dapat memanipulasi kuasa elemen kamu sahaja...Kai tu dah bertahun-tahun berlatih, sehingga dia sanggup menggunakan kuasa terlarang.."-Balas Sifu Ryan

Kata-kata Sifu Ryan itu menyebabkan Lisa terdiam

-"Habis tu? Siapa lagi yang boleh kalahkan dia? Saya kan satu-satunya generasi terakhir kuasa elemen.."-

-"Tak...bukan kamu seorang sahaja.."-Balas Sifu Ryan

-"Huh? Ada lagi generasi terakhir kuasa elemen selain saya?"-Tanya Lisa dengan rasa teruja

-"Dia seorang lelaki...tak silap saya, namanya ialah Boboiboy.."-

-"Boboiboy?...siapa dia?"- Tanya Lisa

-"Boboiboy ialah seorang budak lelaki seumur dengan kamu, dia mendapat kuasa elemen itu daripada Sfera Kuasa generasi ke-9 iaitu Otchobot...mereka berdua tinggal di Pulau Rintis"- Balas Sifu Ryan memberi keterangan kepada Lisa.

-"Pulau Rintis?! Tempat tu kat Semenanjung Malaysia...macam mana nak pergi sana? Kita bukannya ada masa..."-Kata Lisa

-"Tak apa, saya akan guna sedikit tenaga saya untuk pergi ke sana"-

-"Kenapa nak guna tenaga Sifu?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Sebab saya akan gunakannya untuk buat kuasa Teleportasi Kilat"-

-"Teleportasi Kilat? Kuasa yang boleh membawa kita kemana sahaja tu?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Sifu akan pergi esok pagi...jadi semasa Sifu tak ada, tolong jaga tempat ni ok.."-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Baik Sifu..."-Balas Lisa

Kemudian Lisa berjalan keluar dari bilik Sifu Ryan dan menuju ke biliknya.

-"Kenapa Sifu beria-ria sangat nak bawak dia ke sini...tak apa esok aku tengok, hebat ke tak dia tu"-Kata Lisa dalam hatinya

* * *

 **Keesokkannya di Pulau Rintis**

 **3 : 00 Pagi**

Boboiboy yang masih sedang tidur di atas katilnya. Dia telah memimpikan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia terjaga dari tidurnya

-"Ti...Tidak!"-Jerit Boboiboy, terjaga dari tidurnya.

Jeritan itu menyebabkan Ochobot terjaga dari tidurnya. Dan kemudian dia pergi ke arah Boboiboy

-"Kenapa ni Boboiboy?"-Tanya Otchobot dengan rasa risau

-"Tak ada apa-apa...cuma mimpi ngeri je"-Balas Boboiboy sambil senyum ke arah Ochobot

-"Nak, beritahu saya ke?"-Tanya Otchobot

-"Pagi nantilah saya beritahu.."-Balas Boboiboy

* * *

 **10 : 35 Pagj (di kedai Tok Aba )**

Semasa Ochobot membersihkan kawasan kedai Tok Aba...dia melihat Boboiboy sedang duduk termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Otcobot mula risau dengan Boboiboy dan kemudian dia pergi ke arah Boboiboy.

-"Kenapa dengan kau ni Boboiboy?"-Tanya Ochobot

-"Tak ada apa-apa...cuma saya keliru, sejak-kemenjak ni, aku selalu mimpi benda sama"-Balas Boboiboy

-"Mimpi tentang apa?"-

-"Aku tak pasti...aku cuma ingat pada masa tu, aku nampak bangunan hancur dan terbakar dan seorang perempuan sedang menangis."-

-"Perempuan? Siapa perempuan tu?"-Tanya Ochobot

-"Entah, aku pun tak tahu siapa dia."-Balas Boboiboy

-"Mungkin Boboiboy Api buat hal lagi kot..."-

-"Tak mungkinlah...aku pasti aku dah boleh kawal kuasa api sepenuhnya.."-Galas Boboiboy

Selepas Boboiboy menghabiskan kata-katanya Tok Aba datang dan mengarah mereka..

-"Daripada korang bersembang, lebih baik korang tolong atok angkat kotak koko ni"-Kata Tok Aba

-"Hehehe...baik Tok Aba"-Balas Boboiboy sambil berjalan ke arah Tok Aba

Tidak lama selepas itu, angin bertiup kencang dan cahaya yang terang datang di depan kedai Tok Aba. Rupa-rupanya Sifu Ryan telah menggunakan kuasa teleportasi kilatnya untuk mencari Boboiboy.

-"Siapa kau? Kalau engkau datang sini nak buat hal...baik kau pergi"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Kamu ni mesti Boboiboy kan?"-

-"Em...ye? Macam mana kau tahu nama aku?"-Tanya Boboiboy dengan rasa keliru

-"Boboiboy, aku dah lama perhatikan kau. Dan kau adalah salah satu generasi terakhir kuasa elemen."-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Generasi terakhir kuasa elemen? Apa maksud kau?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Sebenarnya, saya adalah juga memiliki kuasa elemen seperti kamu, tetapi saya mendapat kuasa ini berabad lalu daripada Sfera Kuasa Generasi ke-2"-

-"Generasi ke-2? Ini mesti Sfera kuasa yang kedua selepas KlamKabot"-Kata Ochobot

-"Jadi kenapa kamu datang ke sini?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Kami memerlukan pertolongan kamu...Kita tak boleh bercakap di sini...kita mesti pergi ke tempat saya"-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Tunggu kejap...kau siapa nak ambil cucu aku hah?!"- Kata Tok Aba dengan rasa marah

-"Bolehlah Tok Aba...mungkin hal ni penting.."-Rayu Boboiboy

Tok Aba masih merasa curiga terhadap Sifu Ryan dan kemudian dia menanya sesuatu..

-"Kau kata kau ada kuasa macam Boboiboy...kenapa kau tak guna kuasa kau untuk selesaikan masalah kau sendiri?"-Tanya Tok Aba

-"Kuasa saya dah tak kuat...lagipun ini bukan masalah kecil...hanya Generasi Terakhir Kuasa Element sahaja yang boleh selesaikan masalah ini.."-Balas Sifu Ryan

-"Masalah? Masalah apa?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Sebenarnya saya dapat rasa sesuatu yang teruk bakal berlaku di masa hadapan...Dan segala kemusnahan bermula apabila bekas murid saya, Kai menggunakan kuasanya untuk kejahatan akan terlepas dari penjaranya.."-Balas Sifu Ryan

-"Hebat sangat ke kuasa dia?"-Tanya Ochobot

-"Dia mempunyai hampir kesemua kuasa elemen dan dia juga boleh mengambil kuasa atau tenaga kamu dengan mudah.."-Balas Sifu Ryan

-"Bunyinya agak serius...baiklah, Boboiboy...Atok benarkan kamu pergi sampai selesai misi kamu..."-

-"Yes! Terima kasih Tok Aba.."-Kata Boboiboy sambil berlari ke rumah untuk mengambil baju-bajunya untuk dipakai di sana nanti...Kemudian dia pergi ke arah Sifu Ryan.

-"Sekarang pegang tangan saya"-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Kenapa? "-

-"Saya nak buat kuasa sikit"-Balas Sifu Ryan

Boboiboy mengangguk kepalanya dan memegang tangan Sifu Ryan...dalam sekelip mata Cahaya terang muncul dan kemudian Boboiboy dan Sifu Ryan hilang dari kedai Tok Aba...

* * *

 **Di Pusat Latihan Kuasa Elemen**

Lisa yang sedang berlatih di tempat latihan terbuka terkejut melihat cahaya terang tiba-tiba muncul tidak jauh di hadapannya..

-"Eh, Sifu dah sampai.."-Kata Lisa

Lisa perasan yang tok gurunya tidak kesorangan...tidak lama kemudian Sifu Ryan memanggilnya

-"Lisa perkenalkan ini Boboiboy...Boboiboy perkenalkan ini murid saya Lisa"-Kata Sifu Ryan memperkenalkan mereka berdua

-"Hai Lisa, aku Boboiboy"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Heh, tak seperti yang saya jangkakan"-Kata Lisa yang masih belum mempercayai Boboiboy.

Kemudian Lisa berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sifu Ryan dan Boboiboy... Ini menyebabkan Boboiboy berasa sedih.

-"Tak apa Boboiboy, sikap dia memang macam tu"-Kata Sifu Ryan cuba untuk memujuk Boboiboy

Boboiboy hanya mampu tersenyum sahaja

-"Baiklah Boboiboy...latihan kamu bermula petang in, kat sini ok...sekarang kamu boleh berehat...bilik kamu berada di depan bilik Lisa"-Kata Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangkat begnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pusat latihan tersebut...Dari jauh kelihatan Lisa sedang memerhatikan Boboiboy...

 **TO BE CONRINUED**

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap jugak Chapter ni...hehehe maaf sebab lambat _Update... Saya agak sibuk kebelakangan ni...So, teruskan_ REVIEW** **dan berikan cadangan yang lebih menarik untuk cerita ini...Jumpa Lagi di Chapter akan datang... :)**


	3. First Training

**Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menyukai cerita ini...saya tidak menjangkakan ramai yang menyukainya...Teruskan beri cadangan dan REVIEW**

 **^^Balasan REVIEW Daripada Outhor^^**

 **blackcorrals: 1) Samalah...saya pun suka filem itu...**

 **2) kalau tak ada cadangan pun tak apa, yang penting kamu suka cerita ini..**

 **Rizki5665: Terima kasih kerana menyukainya**

 **yoshie augestnya: 1) (Wow you** **give a review of the most difficult for me to reply, I have to search it on Internet)...Well,hard to say...maybe you're right, I saw it too on Wikipedia...Mt. Kinabalu little bit shorter than before, after the earthquake that happened in Sabah, last year (2015)...But** **I found the answer that almost resolve this issue** **...The whole issue of this dispute stems from the way one defines South East Asia. To nominate Mt Kinabalu as the highest peak in SE Asia, Burma and New Guinea should be defined as being outside of SE Asia. Burma used to be part of British India, so it should be included in the South Asia category. New Guinea is claimed to be the largest island in Oceania. In Burma, there is Hkakabo Razi (5881 m) and the Indonesian Side of New Guinea has four to five mountains higher than Mt Kinabalu. By excluding Burma and New Guinea, however, the claim is correct...and you might argue that Burma is part of SE Asia and New Guinea (including Papua, formerly Irian Jaya) is part of Oceania. On this premise however, you might argue that Hkakabo Razi is part of the Himalayas and it is very close or on the borders with China/India. Since it is part of the Himalayas and bordering on other countries, Hkakabo Razi cannot compete with Mt Kinabalu for the title of the highest mountain in SE Asia – in short, its claim is disputed. You might also point out that the language used by ethnic groups residing around the mountain is more closely related to Chinese, than to South-East Asian languages...(sorry if wrong** **spelling)**

 **2) Yes, Boboiboy has 7 Elements (Watch the Movie)...it is Thunderstorm(Lightning), C** **yclone(Wind), Quake(Earth), Blaze(Fire), Ice(Water), Solar and Thorn**

* * *

 **~Sebelum ini pada Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **-"Siapa kau? Kalau engkau datang sini nak buat hal...baik kau pergi"-Kata Boboiboy**

 **-"Kamu ni mesti Boboiboy kan?"-**

 **-"Heh, tak seperti yang aku jangkakan"-Kata Lisa yang masih tidak mempercayai Boboiboy**

 **-"** **Baiklah Boboiboy...latihan kamu bermula petang in, kat sini ok...sekarang kamu boleh berehat...bilik kamu berada di depan bilik Lisa"-Kata Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy.**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 3: First Training

Boboiboy berjalan di sebuah koridor yang panjang menuju ke biliknya untuk meletakkan beg pakaiyannya...Semasa dia berjalan, dia melihat yang Lisa sedang bersandar di tepi dinding seperti menunggunya...Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat wajahnya yang kelihatan marah...sebelum Boboiboy melintas Lisa...Lisa menahannya

-"Kamu jangan ingat, yang kau ni istimewa sangat kerana dibawa ke sini...kamu berada di sini kerana kau ni generasi terakhir kuasa elemen macam aku.."-Kata Lisa yang masih belum mempercayai Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa...cuma menundukkan mukanya

-"Bilik kau kat sini..."-Kata Lisa sambil menunjukkan bilik Boboiboy

Kemudiannya Lisa berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy

Boboiboy masuk ke biliknya dan meletak begnya di tepi katil...kemudian dia berbaring seketika di atas katinya.

-"Kenapa dia benci aku?"-Kata Boboiboy dalam hatinya

* * *

Lisa berjalan menuju ke tempat latihan untuk berlatih bersendirian...tetapi semasa dia berjalan dia dipanggill oleh Sifu Ryan...

-"Lisa...mari sini kejap.."-Kata Sifu Ryan memanggil Lisa

-"Ada apa Sifu?"-

-"Lisa...Sifu tak pernah ajar apa yang kamu buat tadi...kita mesti hormat tetamu kita.."-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"Tapi..."-

-"Dah, Sifu tak nak dengar alasan kamu lagi...ini amaran terakhir"-Kata Sifu Ryan kemudian dia meninggalkan Lisa

Lisa berjalan keluar ke tempat latihan dan kemudian dia menumbuk sebatang pokok yang ada di situ sehingga patah untuk melepaskan geram..

-"Tengoklah nanti!...aku akan lebih kuat daripada Boboiboy dan dapat kalahkan Kai"-Kata Lisa dalam hatinya

 **3:37 PM**

Boboiboy yang baru sahaja selesai Solat Asar terus menuju ke tempat latihan terbuka dan melihat Sifu Ryan sudah berada di sana.

-"Maaf tok guru...saya pergi solat tadi sebab tu saya lambat sikit"-Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa bersalah

-"Tak apa Boboiboy saya faham...dan tolong, panggil sahaja saya Sifu _ok_ "-Balas Sifu Ryan yang memahami Boboiboy

-"Baiklah Sifu...jadi, apa latihan pertama saya?"-

-"Setiap Generasi Kuasa Elemen mesti mempunyai sifat kesabaran dalam setiap pertempuran"-

-"Emm...apa maksudnya...saya tak fahamlah Sifu.."-Kata Boboiboy yang masih tidak memahami kata-kata Sifu Ryan

-"Macam ni lah...kamu serang aku"-

-"Hah?!...serang Sifu?!...mana boleh..."-Kata Boboiboy yang tidak sanggup menyerang tok gurunya

-"Tak apa...serang je"-Balas Sifu Ryan

-'Em...ok"-

-"KERIS PETIR"-Boboiboy mengelurkan dua keris petir dan kemudian melontarnya ke arah Sifu Ryan

Tetapi Sifu Ryan dapat mengelaknya dengan mudah

-"Tu je yang kamu mampu?"-Kata Sifu Ryan

-"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!...BOLA KILAT!"-Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Sifu Ryan menggunakan 5 bola kilat

Sifu Ryan dapat mengelak serangan itu satu demi satu...tetapi Bola kilat yang terakhir dilantunkan balik ke arah Boboiboy Halilintar

-"Hah, GERAKAN...AHH"-Bobooiboy Halilintar tidak sempat mengelak daripada serangan pertama Sifu Ryan.

Serangan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Boboiboy bertukar menjadi normal semula

-"TANGAN TANAH"-Boboiboy mengeluarkan tangan tanah dan kemudian menyerang Sifu Ryan dengan bertubi-tubi

Tetapi Sifu Ryan dapat mengelak kesemua serangan Boboiboy seperti dia tengah berlawan dengan bayang-bayang.

Serangan demi serangan dibuat oleh Boboiboy tetapi dapat dielak dengan mudah oleh Sifu Ryan. Boboiboy berasa tertekan dan marah kerana kesemua serangannya tidak ada kesan kepada Sifu Ryan...hanya diserang kembali oleh kuasanya sendiri..

-"BOBOIBOY API!"-Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api kerana terlalu tertekan

-"SERANGAN BERBOLA API BERTALU-TALU"-Boboiboy Api menyerang Sifu Ryan dengan sepenuh tenaganya.

Sifu Ryan dapat mengelak berbola api itu satu-persatu. Setelah masanya sudah tiba Sifu Ryan berlari sambil mengelak daripada serangan Boboiboy Api dan kemudian dia mengumpulkan kuasanya di dalam penumbuknya dan menumbuk Boboiboy Api dengan kuat.

Serangan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Boboiboy Api kehilangan kesemua tenaganya dan kemudian bertukar kembali menjadi Boboiboy biasa semula. Boboiboy berasa terkejut dengan tumbukan luar biasa daripada Sifu Ryan.

-"Itu...itu bukan tumbukan biasa"-Kata Boboiboy dalam hatinya

-"Kamu sepatutnya tenang ketika bertarung...bukan bertindak tampa berfikir."-Kata Sifu Ryan kepada Boboiboy yang masih cuak dengan serangan terakhir daripada Sifu Ryan-"Baiklah, itu sahaja untuk hari ini...pergilah berehat"-Kata Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy

-"Sifu...Sifu guna kuasa apa untuk buat tumbukan sekuat tu?"-Tanya Boboiboy yang masih dalam kesakitan

-"Itulah adalah kuasa yang kamu akan belajar tak lama lagi"-Balas Sifu Ryan sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam pusat latihan itu

Boboiboy melihat jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 4 petang. Boboiboy bejalan untuk masuk ke dalam pusat latihan itu.

-"Heh...aku ingatkan lelaki ni gagah"-Kata Lisa yang cuba untuk mengejek Boboiboy

-"Eleh...macamlah kau pernah kalahkan Sifu.."-Balas Boboiboy

-"Aku pernah kalahkan dia"-

-"Habistu...kau ingat kau jauh lebih hebat daripada aku?!"-Kata Boboiboy dengan perasaan marah

-"Iyelah...orang tua macam tu pun tak boleh kalahkan.."-Balas Lisa

-"Mari kita lawan...siapa yang lebih hebat"-Kata Boboiboy cabar Lisa

-"Heh...kau nak lawan sangatkan...MARILAH!"-

-"KERIS PETIR"-"PUSARAN ANGIN"-Boboiboy mula menyerang Lisa dengan mengambungkan kuasa Petir dan Angin

Dalam keadaan bersedia, Lisa mengeluarkan tanah pelindung untuk menahan serangan Boboiboy

-"Heh itu je yang kau mampu"-Kata Lisa

-"TUMBUKAN TANAH"-Serangan pertama daripada Lisa

Serangan itu terlalu pantas untuk Boboiboy. Dia terkana serangan itu sehingga dia terpelanting. Semasa dia jauh terbang ke belakang, Boboiboy mengambil kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kuasa terhebatnya..

-"BOBOIBOY...KUASA...LIMA!"-Boboiboy berpecah lima dan jatuh kembali ketanah dalam keadaan bersedia

-"Taufan, Blaze...serang dia"-Gempa arahkan mereka berdua untuk menyerang Lisa

Boboiboy Blaze berlari ke arah Lisa manakala Boboiboy Taufan terbang ke udara. Setelah mereka berdua bersedia untuk menyerang, mereka mengeluarkan kuasa mereka.

 **BLAZE:** CAKERA BERAPI!

 **TAUFAN:** CAKERA UDARA!

Kedua-dua kuasa tersebut menuju ke arah Lisa dengan bilangan yang banyak. Tetapi Lisa sedikit pun tidak berasa gentar.

-"LANTUNAN ANGIN!"-Lisa melantunkan semula serangan Blaze dan Taufan ke arah mereka semula.

Mereka berdua tidak sempat mengelak dan kemudian pengsan akibat terena serangan mereka sendiri

-"Tak guna kau!...Meriam Pembeku!"-Boboiboy Ais mengeluarkan meriamnya dan menyasarkan meriam itu ke arah Lisa

-"TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU"-Boboiboy Ais menembak tepat ke arah kaki Lisa. Ini menyebabkan Lisa tidak boleh mengerakkan kakinya.

-"Halilintar! serang dia sekarang!"-Arahan Ais kepada Halilintar

-"Baik...TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"-Halilintar menuju ke arah Lisa dengan pantas

Tetapi Lisa sempat mencairkan ais yang berada di kakinya dan menggunakan kuasa manipulas airnya ke arah Halilintar. Halilintar yang masih menggunakan kuasa terkuatnya itu terhenti kerana dia mendapat renjatan elektrik daripada kuasa air yang digunakan oleh Lisa. Kini hanya tinggal Gempa dan Ais sahaja

-"Tak apa Gempa...aku boleh uruskan dia ni"-Kata Ais dengan rasa yakin

-"Heh...sekarang, giliran kau pulak!"-Jerit Lisa ke arah Ais.

-"Marilah...TEMBAKAN BEKU!"-Ais menembak Lisa menggunakan Meriamnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Tetapi setiap tembakkan itu dapat dicairkan oleh Lisa. Lisa mengumpulkan kesemua air yang dicairkan olehnya menjadi bebola air yang besar. Lisa melibaskan bebola air itu dengan kuat sehingga Boboiboy Ais tewas.

-"Tu je ke kuasa kau?"-Kata Lisa sambil berlari untuk menyerang Gempa

-"Hah?!...OMBAK TANAH!"-Boboiboy Gempa mengeluarkan ombak tanah untuk menghalang Lisa.

Lisa dengan pantas mengeluakan Tangan Tanah (Tangan kanan Lisa sahaja) kemudian dia hancukan Ombak Tanah dengan satu tumbukan sahaja. Tumbukan itu juga terkena Gempa. Tumbukan itu juga menyebabkan Gempa tidak boleh bangun kerana kesakitan.

-"Aku pun tak tahu, kenapa Sifu terlalu berharap dengan kau...lemah"-Kata Lisa sambil berjalan ke arah Gempa

Kelima-lima Boboiboy bercantum semula ke arah Gempa.

-"Lebih baik kau balik ke Pulau Rintis...memang tak ada harapan kau nak kalahkan Kai."-Kata Lisa

-"Heh...BOBOIBOY SOLAR!"-Rupa-rupanya pertarungan ini belum berakhir bagi Boboiboy

-"Hah?!"-Kata Lisa tidak menyangka Boboiboy belum mengalah

-"KILAUAN SOLAR!"-Boboiboy Solar melepaskan cahaya solar yang sangat terang. Ini menyebabkan menyilaukan pengelihatan Lisa.

-"BOBOIBOY THORN!"-Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Thorn

-"IKATAN DAUN BERDURI!"-Boboiboy Thorn mengikat Lisa menggunakan Daun Durinya.

Ini menyebabkan Lisa tidak dapat melepaskan diri kerana ikatannya ketat.

-"Kau tak akan menang kalau kau tak menrancang strategi"-Kata Boboiboy Thorn kepada Lisa

Boboiboy Thorn melepaskan Lisa dari ikatan itu dan kemudian dia bertukar semula menjadi normal. Lisa yang kesakitan akibat terkena duri-duri berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya melihat Lisa sambil tersenyum..

* * *

 **TEMPAT YANG JAUH PEDALAMAN DI SABAH**

Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam menggunakan kuasanya dan meletupkan tanah supaya dia dapat keluar dari tanah tersebut.

-"Nampaknya, tempat ni dah banyak berubah.."-Kata lelaki misteri itu

Rupa-rupanya lelaki bermisteri itu ialah Kai. Dia telah terlepas dari penjaranya.

Dia mengeluarkan 4 Golem Tanahnya yang sedikit berbeza daripada Golem Tanah Boboiboy.

-"Pergi cari Pusat Latihan Elemen tu...dan musnahkan semua orang yang berada di sana.."-Arah Kai kepada Golem-golemnya

Tampa membuang masa keempat-empat Golem itu terus berlari mencari pusat latihan itu.

-"Aku dah kembali...Tok Guruku.."-Kata Kai sebelum dia ketawa dengan nada kejam..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Maaf kepada kesemua pembaca kerana lewat...hehehe...saya agak sibuk kebelakangan ini, jadi saya tidak cukup masa untuk membuat chapter baru...Oh sebelum berpisah, kepada para pembaca yang membaca cerita saya yang bertajuk " _First Love 2: Keep The Relotionship_ " saya meminta maaf kerana saya terpaksa membuang cerita itu, sebab ada seorang Author cakap yang cerita saya tu hampir sama dengan ceritanya. Jadi dia menyuruh saya membuang cerita itu supaya tidak berlaku kekeliruan dan rasa tidak puas hati antara pembaca.**

 **Jadi harap kamu semua sukakan Chapter ke-3 ni...Teruskan REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan untuk cerita ini...Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang :)**


	4. Golems Attack!

**Nampaknya semakin ramai orang yang sukakan cerita inArah Harap korang sukakan chapter ni pulak...**

 **AUTHOR: {Siapa yang dah tengok Ep 25 mungkan akan lebih memahami ketika Boboiboy pecah 3 nanti}**

 **^^Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author^^**

 **Rizki5665** & **Asep Kacin-San Wardana: Ya, saya ada rancang masukkan mereka dalam cerita ini, tapi Chapter keberapa Rahsia**

 **blackcorrals: 1)Itulah namanya imaginasi...kita boleh melihat sesuatu yang tidak logik bagi duni sebenar**

 **2)Bolehlah faham lah sikit-sikit...**

 **yoshie augestya:** **Thank you for supporting me**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini pada Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **-"BOBOIBOY API!"-Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Api kerana terlalu tertekan**

 **Sifu Ryan mengumpulkan kuasanya dalam penumbuknya dan kemudian menumbuk Boboiboy Api dengan kuat.**

 **Tumbukan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Boboiboy Api kehilangan kesemua tenaganya dan kemudian bertukar semula menjadi normal**

 **-"Heh...aku ingat kau ni gagah"-Kata Lisa yang cuba untuk mengejek Boboiboy**

 **-"BOBOIBOY THORN!"-Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Thorn**

 **-"IKATAN DAUN BERDURI!"-Boboiboy Thorn mengikat Lisa menggunakan Daun Berdurinya**

 **-"Heh...kau tak akan menang kalau kau tak rancang strategi"-Kata Boboiboy Thorn kepada Lisa**

 **Lisa yang kesakitan akibat terkena duri-duri berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy.**

 **Kai mengeluarkan 5 golem yang sedikit berbeza daripada golem Boboiboy..**

 **tampa membuang masa kelima-lima golem itu berlari mencari Pusat Latihan Elemen itu..**

 **-"Aku dah kembali...Tok Guruku.."-Kata Kai sebelum dia ketawa dengan nada kejam..**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of** **Elements**

Chapter 4: Golems Attack!

 **8:30 P.M**

Boboiboy keluar ke balkoni untuk mengambil udara segar. Boboiboy melihat tidak jauh dari sebelah kirinya, Lisa sedang mengubati luka-lukanya yang terkena duri Boboiboy Thorn. Boboiboy berjalan menuju ke arah Lisa dan kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya sambil ketawa kecil

-"Asal kau gelak!"-Kata Lisa dengan nada tinggi

-"Tadi acah-acah hebat...tapi kalah jugak"-Kata Boboiboy

Lisa tidak berkata apa-apa cuma sambung mengubati luka-lukanya

-"Tu lah...jangam pandang rendah kebolehan aku.."-Kata Boboiboy cuba untuk mengejek Lisa

-"Dah! Pergi ke dapur...Makan malam dah siap.."-Kata Lisa sambil membawa kotak perubatan menuju ke biliknya.

Boboiboy hanya melihat Lisa sambil ketawa kecil.

* * *

 **Dalam Mimpi Boboiboy**

Boboiboy melihat di hadapannya terlihat seorang lelaki keluar daripada api yang marak berjalan ke arahnya. Boboiboy tidak dapat melihat jelas mukanya kerana keadaan sekelilinggnya kabur. Boboiboy cuba menyerangnya tetapi dengan sekelip mata Boboiboy telah dicengkam denganan tanah sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak dan membuat kuasa.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Boboiboy dengan di tangannya ada seperti kuasa yang berwarna merah. Boboiboy cuba melepaskan diri tetapi gagal. Lelaki itu meletak kuasa merah itu ke dalam Boboiboy, dia tidak dapat menahan kesakitan akibat kuasa merah tersebut. Boboiboy menjerit kesakitan sambil menutup matanya.

 **Dunia Sebenar**

Boboiboy tersedar dari tidurnya. Dia duduk sebentar di katilnya untuk bertenang dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya tadi. Boboiboy melihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8:00 pagi.

Boboiboy terkejut apabila dia terdengar suara yang kuat seperti ada pertempuran yang berlaku di luar pusat latihan tersebut. Boboiboy lekas bangun dari katilnya dan terus berlari ke luar pusat latihan itu. Setelah Boboiboy tiba, memang betul ada pertempuran yang berlaku.

Kelihatan Lisa dan Sifu Ryan sedang bertarung dengan 5 golem yang dihantar oleh Kai. Lisa berlawan habis-habisan untuk melindungi Pusat Latihan itu. Semasa Lisa sedang berlawan dengan satu golem, tiba-tiba satu golem lagi menyerangnya. Lisa cuba menghalangnya dengan menggunakan Tanah Pelindung tetapi tumbukan itu terlalu kuat dan menyebabkan Lisa terpelanting ke belakang. Dengan pantas, Boboiboy menyambut Lisa daripada jatuh.

-"Kau ok ke?"-Tanya Boboiboy yang masih mendukung Lisa

Lisa berdiri semula dan kemudian menolak Boboiboy

-"Asal kau bangun lambat hah!"-Jerit Lisa

BOBOIBOY: Aduh...dah mula dah dia ni - Kata Boboiboy dalam hatinya

-"Eleh, kata kuat... takkanlah tak boleh kalahkan satu golem pun"-Kata Boboiboy cuba untuk mengejek Lisa

-"Ish!...aku bagi penumbung ni karang!..."-

-"Bagilah! Kau ingat aku takut?"-Balas Boboiboy

Pada masa yang sama Sifu Ryan masih berlawan dengan kelima-lima golem itu. Sifu Ryan berasa marah kerana Boboiboy dan Lisa tidak membantunya

-"Fokus! Jangan gaduh!"-Jerit Sifu Ryan dari jauh

Tetapi Boboiboy dan Lisa masih bergaduh lagi tampa mendengar jeritan Sifu Ryan.

Salah satu golem itu mengambil kesempatan semasa Sifu Ryan mengarahkan Boboiboy dan Lisa berhenti bergaduh untuk menyerang Sifu Ryan. Sifu Ryan tidak sempat mengelak dan kemudian dia terpelanting dan kemudian pengsan.

-"Sifu!"-Jerit Lisa dan Boboiboy sambil berlari ke arah Sifu Ryan

-"Sifu?, Sifu! Bangun Sifu..."-Kata Lisa dengan perasaan sedih dan risau

Dengan perasaan marah, Boboiboy berdiri sambil megenggam kedua tangannya.

-"Lisa...bawak Sifu masuk dalam...biar aku uruskan mereka ni.."-Kata Boboiboy tampa memandang Lisa

Tampa fikir panjang Lisa, membawa Sifu Ryan masuk ke dalam Pusat Latihan itu.

Boboiboy berjalan ke arah golem-golem itu dan bersedia untuk berpecah menjadi tujuh...tetapi Boboiboy melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan dia menukar fikirannya untuk berpecah menjadi tiga...

[-TANAH-PETIR-SOLAR-]

-"BOBOIBOY...KUASA...TIGA!"-Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tiga

Halilintar dan Solar berasa pelik kenapa mereka hanya berpecah tiga, sedangkan mereka boleh berpecah lebih daripada itu.

-"Wei Gempa, asal kita tak pecah tujuh je tadi?"-Tanya Halilintar

-"Halilintar, Solar korang serang yang empat yang lain...biar aku uruskan yang tengah ni..."-Kata Gempa tampa membalas pertanyaan Halilintar

Dalam keadaan keliru...Halilintar dan Solar meninggalkan Gempa untuk menyerang keempat-empat golem itu.

HALILINTAR: PEDANG HALILINTAR!

SOLAR: PEDANG SOLAR

Gempa melihat kesemua golem itu menyerang Halilintar dan Solar kecuali golem yang berada di hadapannya itu tidak bergerak langsung. Gempa merenung matanya dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan golem itu. Gempa berjalan ke arah golem itu dan cuba bercakap dengan golem itu

-"Kenapa kau datang ke sini hah!"-Kata Gempa

-"Aku ke sini nak hancurkan kamu semua!"-Balas Golem itu

-"Kau bukan golem biasa...Cakap! Siapa yang hantar kau hah!"-

-"Itu bukan urusan kau nak tahu siapa aku!"- Kata Golem itu sambil menyerang Gempa

Gempa sempat mengelak ke belakang. Pada masa yang sama juga Halilintar dan Solar juga turut berada bersama Gempa.

-"Jadi? Berapa dah hancur?"-Kata Gempa

-"Dua dah hancur...tinggal tiga lagi"-Balas Solar

-"Mari kita ajar diorang bertiga ni"- Kata Gempa

GEMPA: GOLEM KRISTAL

HALILINTAR: TOMBAK HALILINTAR

-"TANAH PENCENGKAM"-Gempa menggunakan golem kristalnya untuk mencengkam ketiga-tiga golem itu

-"Sekarang Solar"-Arah Halilintar

-"Hehe...TEMBAKKAN...SOLAR!"-Solar mengeluarkan kuasa terkuatnya untuk menghancurkan ketiga-tiga golem tersebut.

Kesemua golem-golem itu hancur akibat terkena serangan Solar itu kecuali golem yang bercakap dengan Gempa sebelum itu kerana dia sempat melepaskan diri. Solar sekali menyerang menggunakan "Tembakan Solar" ke arah golem itu...tetapi golem itu dapat menahannya. Tiba-tiba "Tembakan Solar" itu terhenti kerana kehabisan tenaga

-"Alamak, masa ni lah kau nak habis tenaga?"-Kata Solar kepada cermin matanya yang berada di tangannya

-"Tak apa biar aku uruskan...PUSARAN HALILINTAR!"-

Halilintar cuba menyerang tetapi dapat ditepis oleh golem itu. Golem itu cuba menyerang Solar tetapi dapat dihalang oleh Golem Kristal Gempa yang dicengkam oleh tanah pencengkam.

-"Rasakan ni...TUMBUKAN GEGAR!"-Gempa menyerang golem itu menggunakan tumbukan Golem Kristal sehingga badannya hancur.

Golem itu telah tewas kerana dia tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa lagi kerana hanya tinggal badan dan kepalanya sahaja yang tinggal. Setelah Lisa melihat pertarungan itu telah tamat...Lisa berlari ke arah Gempa, Solar dan Halilintar

-"Siapa yang hantar kau hah!"-Jerit Lisa

-"Kita tak perlu tanya dia Lisa...Kita dah jumpa siapa yang hantar dia"-Kata Gempa

-"Kita dah jumpa?...macam mana kau tahu?"-Tanya Solar

-"Dia sedang perhatikan kita...dari mata golem ni"-Balas Gempa

-"Dari mata dia? apa maksud kau Gempa?"-

-"Sejak awal lagi aku perasan yang antara kelima-lima golem yang kita lawan tadi, dia je yang mempunyai mata berwarna merah...Aku shak yang mesti ada sesuatu di sebalik mata merah tu.'-Kata Gempa

-"Sebab tulah kita tak pecah tujuh...kau nak senangkan sikit kerja kau kan"-Kata Halilintar

Gempa mendekatkan dirinya ke arah kepala golem itu

-"Siapa kau ni hah?! Apasal kau nak serang tempat ni"-Kata Gempa ke arah golem itu

-"Nampaknya koranglah anak murid Sifu Ryan sekarang?"-Kata Kai daripada golem itu

-"Aku tanya siapa kau ni hah!"Jerit Gempa

-"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku buat masa ni...cuma kau patut tahu sehebat mana kuasa aku..."-Kata Kai daripada golem itu

Secara tiba-tiba seluruh badan golem itu hancur sehingga hanya menjadi debu-debu pasir...

-"Kuasa? apa maksud dia?"-Tanya Lisa kepada Gempa

Secara tiba-tiba Ochobot menghubungi Gempa dalam jam kuasanya.

-"Boboiboy!"-Jerit Ochobot

-"Eh, Ochobot apasal ni?"-Tanya Gempa

-"Kau...kau kena tengok berita hari ni!"-Jerit Ochobot sambil mengubah arah skrin ke arah TV.

 _-Sebentar tadi, satu letupan besar yang telah berlaku di bandar-bandar di Sabah dan Sarawak. Letupan itu telah menyebabkan ramai yang terkorban dan telah merosakkan bangunan-bangunan yang terdapat di sekitar kawasan letupan itu. Terdapat beberapa perkara pelik telah berlaku di tempat kejadian seperti Kebakaran yang telah marak tampa punca yang boleh berlakunya kebakaran itu dan ribut petir yang melanda bandar itu...Polis Sabah masih lagi menyasat punca kejadian...-_

-"Boboiboy...aku harap kamu berhati-hati berada di sana...ok jumpa lagi"-Kata Ochobot sebelum dia meletak pangilan itu.

Kesemua orang berasa terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar daripada berita tadi.

-"Kejadian itu berlaku selepas sahaja orang itu cakap sehebat mana kuasa aku..."-Kata Halilintar

-"Aku tahu siapa yag perhatikan kita menggunakan golem ini dan siapa yang menyerang bandar tadi.."-Kata Lisa

-"Siapa?"-

-"Aku pasti...Kai dah kembali..."-Kata Lisa

Gempa, Halilintar dan Solar berasa terkejut dengan apa yang telah dicakapkan oleh Lisa..

* * *

 **2 Jam Kemudian**

Di bilik Sifu Ryan, kelihatan Sifu Ryan masih lagi dalam keadaan pengsan. Dia mengalami kecederaan teruk di bahagian kaki dan badannya. Ini menyebabkan Lisa tersangat risau. Dia bangun dari kerusi yang di duduk sebentar tadi dan kemudian keluar dari bilik Sifu Ryan. Boboiboy juga berada di hadapan bilik itu untuk melihat keadaan Sifu Ryan.

-"Jadi? Sifu macam mana?"-Tanya Boboiboy

Lisa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Kemudian Lisa memeluk Boboiboy sambil menangis. Boboiboy dengan berasa sedih melihat keadaan Lisa, dan dia cuba untuk menenangkan Lisa.

-"Dah, jangan nangis lagi..."-Kata Boboiboy cuba untuk menenangkan Lisa

Lisa melepaskan pelukannya.

-"Dia sahaja yang aku ada sekarang..."-Kata Lisa yang masih bersedih lagi -"Ini Semua Salah Aku!"-Jerit Lisa sambil menumbuk dinding dengan kuat.-"Aku tak patut bergaduh dengan kau tadi...kalau tak, dia masih lagi ok"-

-"Dah la tu...kau tak boleh salahkan diri sendiri...aku pasti, dia akan selamat"-Kata Boboiboy

Selepas apa yang Boboiboy katakan kepadanya, Lisa telahpun tenang semula. Kemdian Boboiboy mengelap air mata Lisa di pipinya yang masih ada air mata.

-"Dah, aku perlukan bantuan kau untuk kalahkan Kai.."-Kata Boboiboy

-"Aku rasa kau tak perlukan bantuan aku untuk kalahkan Kai.."-

-"Tak Lisa...aku perlukan kau untuk kalahkan dia...kita kena bekerja-sama aku tak boleh lawan bersendirian..."-

-"Tapi...apa gunanya aku lawan dengan dia...aku hanya boleh memanipulasikan kuasa elemen sahaja...bukan macam kau"-Kata Lisa

-"Kalau macam tu aku akan ajar kau"- Kata Boboiboy sambil memegang kedua-dua bahu Lisa

Lisa seperti tidak percaya apa yang dia telah dengar kerana Sifu Ryan tidak pernah mengajarnya cara untuk menghasilkan kuasa elemen.

 **TO BE** **CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Siap jugak akhirnya chapter ini...Oh ya jangan lupa saksikan episode akhir Boboiboy Musim 3 pada 15 Jun 2016**

 **Teruskan REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan untuk cerita ini...Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang :)**


	5. The Curse

**Hai sekali lagi..Harap korang sukakan Chapter Ini...maaf sebab lambat Update**

 **~Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author~  
**

 **Rizki5665** & **Asep Kacin-San Wardana : Terima Kasih kerana bersabar...**

 **Nameurang : Saya gunakan Bahasa Malaysia...jadi Maaf kerana sukar untuk dibaca oleh Pembaca Dari Indonesia...**

 **Guest : Nantikan Kemunculan Mereka...**

 **Hia Kanagawa: Saya akan Update kalau saya ada masa..**

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **-"Aku tahu siapa yag perhatikan kita menggunakan golem ini dan siapa yang menyerang bandar tadi.."-Kata Lisa**

 **-"Siapa?"-**

 **-"Aku pasti...Kai dah kembali..."-Kata Lisa**

 **Gempa, Halilintar dan Solar berasa terkejut dengan apa yang telah dicakapkan oleh Lisa..-"Tak Lisa...aku perlukan kau untuk kalahkan dia...kita kena bekerja-sama aku tak boleh lawan bersendirian..."-**

 **-"Tapi...apa gunanya aku lawan dengan dia...aku hanya boleh memanipulasikan kuasa elemen sahaja...bukan macam kau"-Kata Lisa**

 **-"Kalau macam tu aku akan ajar kau"- Kata Boboiboy sambil memegang kedua-dua bahu Lisa**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 5: The Curse

 **Di Tempat Latihan**

Kelihatan Boboiboy sedang mengajar Lisa cara untuk menghasilkan kuasa elemen

-"Boboiboy...macam mana aku nak hasilkan kuasa elemen sedangkan aku tak pernah berlatih sebelum ni"-Tanya Lisa

-"Disebabkan kuasa kau ni lain sikit...kau terpaksa gunakan elemen lain untuk hasilkan kuasa elemen kau"-Balas Boboiboy

-"Maksud Kau?"-

-"Macam ni...contohnya kau nak hasilkan kuasa Air, kau boleh ambil elemen Air dalam udara"-Kata Boboiboy sambil menghasilkan kuasa air di dalam tangannya

Lisa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

-"Kalau Api, kau guna haba badan kau...dan Petir pulak, kau guna tenaga yang ada dalam badan kau"- Kata Boboiboy cuba untuk menerangkan cara untuk menghasilkan kuasa elemen. -"Sifu kata kau dah menguasai elemen Tanah dan Angin...jadi kena belajar cara nak hasilkan kuasa Api, Air dan Petir sahaja"-

-"Ok, sekarang kau cuba pulak hasilkan Air"-Kata Boboiboy

Lisa cuba fokuskan diri dengan udara di sekelilingnya dan menadakan tangannya. Bentuk berbola Air mula terbentuk dari titisan air kecil, dan kemudiannya semakin membesar dan membesar...tetapi Lisa kehilangan fokus dan bola air tersebut pecah.

-"Aku...aku tak boleh buat"-Kata Lisa

-"Kau boleh Lisa...aku percayakan kau"-Kata Boboiboy sambil memegang bahu Lisa

Lisa hanya mampu tersenyum.

Lisa cuba lebihkan fokusnya. Dia menutup matanya dan memutarkan tangannya untuk menghasilkan kuasa Air...kuasa Air mula membentuk dan mengelilingi Lisa dan seterusnya ditumpu di dalam tangan Lisa. Setelah Lisa sudah bersedia, dia melontar bebola air itu dan menyebabkan letupan berlaku di tempat latihan itu

-"Aku...aku dah berjaya Boboiboy!...aku dah berjaya!"-Kata Lisa dan kemudiannya memeluk Boboiboy

-"Err...Lisa?"-

Lisa tersedar yang dia masih memeluk Boboiboy. Lisa melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian muka Lisa bertukar kemerahan kerana malu

-"Emm..hehehe, maaf"-Kata Lisa yang masih dalam keadaan malu

 **2 Minggu Kemudian**

Lisa telah berlatih bersungguh-sungguh supaya dapat menguasai kelima-lima kuasa elemennya. Dan akhirnya dia berjaya menguasai kelima-lima kuasa elemennya. Dalam masa dua minggu juga, Sifu Ryan beransur pulih dari kecerderaannya tetapi dia masih tidak boleh banyak bergerak.

 **7:57 Malam**

Kelihatan Boboiboy keluar dari bilik Sifu Ryan dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke biliknya. Sebelum dia masuk, dia ternampak Lisa berada di luar pusat latihan itu sambil duduk melihat bulan penuh.

Boboiboy berjalan menuju ke arah Lisa, tetapi sebelum itu sesuatu yang mengganggu dalam fikirannya.

 **Flashback (Mimpi Boboiboy)**

Dia melihat kemusnahan yang teruk berlaku di pusat latihan itu. Bangunan pusat latihan itu terbakar teruk dan tidak ada apa-apa yang tinggal. Kemudian dia terdengar seseorang memanggilnya.

-"Boboiboy!"-

Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lisa dalam keadaan cedera

-"Boboiboy! Ingat siapa diri kau!"- Kata Lisa sambil menangis

Boboiboy berasa pelik mengapa Lisa kata seperti itu sehinggalah dia melihat seseorang dengan cahaya merah yang terang menuju ke arah Lisa dengan pantas.

-"LISA!"-

 **End Flashback**

-"Itu mimpi je kau je...tak perlulah risau sampai macam ni"-Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya

Boboiboy berjalan menuju ke Lisa dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

-"Hai Lisa"-

-"Oh, Hai Boboiboy"-

-"Macam mana dengan latihan kau?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Baik sekali...aku dah menguasai kesemua kuasa aku"-Kata Lisa

-"Kan aku dah kata, kau pasti boleh buat"-Puji Boboiboy kepada Lisa

-"Err...Boboiboy...Terima Kasih, sebab tolong aku kuasai kesemua kuasa elemen aku"- Kata Lisa

Boboiboy hanya mampu senyum.

-"Oh ye, macam mana kau boleh jumpa Pusat Latihan ni?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Panjang ceritanya..."-Balas Lisa

-"Pendekkan"-

"-...nama sebenar aku ialah Nur Alicia...masa tu, umur aku 6..mungkin 7 tahun... aku tinggal dekat Kampung Gua Musang kat Kota Kinabalu...sebelum aku dapat tahu aku ada kuasa, semua orang bahagia dan aman...dan segalanya berubah apabila datuk aku memberitahu yang aku juga mempunyai kuasa elemen sepertinya, yang dirahsiakan oleh ibu dan ayah aku...Berita itu telah tersebar di seluruh kampung dan setelah ibu dan ayah aku meninggal akibat kemalangan jalan raya, semua orang jahat mencariku kerana mahu mengambil kuasa aku..."-Kata Lisa sambil menunjukkan Jam Kuasanya -"Pada satu hari, datang Kumpulan Samseng ke rumah aku kerana mahu mencari aku... Atuk aku suruh aku larikan diri dan mencari Pusat Latihan Elemen yang bertapak di kawasan pergunungan di pedalaman negeri ini...Atuk aku memberiku peta yang sudah lama dan menyuruhku pergi meninggalkannya... Aku pergi meninggalkan kampung itu dan terus mencari pusat latihan ini mengikut peta yang diberi oleh atuk aku...aku mengambil masa seminggu untuk mencari tempat ni...Sejak hari tu...aku tak pernah dengar khabar daripada Atuk aku..."-

-"Aku bersimpati dengan kau"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Tak apa...kisah lama tak payah nak ungkit"-

* * *

Pada masa yang sama juga Sifu Ryan melihat Boboiboy dan Lisa sambil tersenyum. Dia gembira yang mereka berdua sudah berbaik sesama sendiri. Dia juga bangga dengan Lisa kerana sudah menguasai kesemua kuasa elemennya yang telah lama diimpikan oleh Lisa.

Sifu Ryan masuk ke dalam biliknya kerana ingin berehat. Tetapi sebelum Sifu Ryan sempat untuk baring di katilnya...tiba-tiba dia berasa dirinya tidak boleh bergerak. Rupa-rupanya dia telah dijurus Darah oleh Kai yang telah berada di dalam bilik itu.

Sifu Ryan tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa kerana tidak mampu bergerak. Kai mengambil tenaga dan kuasa Sifu Ryan. Kemudian dia melempar Sifu Ryan ke arah dinding. Sifu Ryan tidak boleh bergerak kerana kesemua tenaganya diambil oleh Kai.

-"Kita berjumpa lagi...Sifu"-

-"Apa yang kau nak ha!"-

-"Tak sangka kau masih hidup lagi...aku rasa dah berabad lamanya kita hidup di tempat sampah ni"-Kata Kai

-"Macam mana kau dapat buat Jurus Darah?!"- Tanya Sifu Ryan

-"Kau ingat aku tak buat apa-apa ke...masa aku kat penjara batu kau tu...Aku datang bersedia!"-Kata Kai dengan nada kejam -"Tak sangka dah banyak perubahan yang telah berlaku kat dunia ni...aku tak tahu mana nak pergi dulu"-

-"Kau dah dapat apa yang kau nak kan...baik kau pergi dari sini!"-

Kai berasa marah kemudian dia memegang kepala Sifu Ryan

-"Tak payahlah cepat sangat...banyak lagi aku nak tahu"- Kata Kai

Kemudian Kai menyelami minda Sifu Ryan...Segala apa yang Sifu Ryan tahu...Kai juga turut tahu

-"Nampaknya aku dah tahu tempat mana yang aku patut musnahkan dulu...Apa kata tempat tinggal budak bertopi tu"-Kata Kai

-"Jangan kau berani sentuh mereka"-

Kemudian Kai mesasarkan tangannya ke arah Sifu Ryan.

-"Aku dah naik bosan tengok muka kau ni...selamat tinggal guruku"-Kata Kai

-"Heh...buatlah apa yang kau nak buat...sebab bukan aku yang ditakdirkan untuk kalahkan kau"-

"BOOOM" Letupan besar yang menghancurkan Bangunan Pusat Elemen itu. Hanya kelihatan Api-api besar menyala.

* * *

Boboiboy dan Lisa mendengar letupan itu, terus mereka berlari ke pusat latihan itu. Tetapi mereka sudah terlambat...tempat itu sudah hancur terbakar.

-"SIFU!"-Jerit Lisa

Tiada balasan daripada Sifu Ryan. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang lelaki keluar dari celah-celah api.

-"Siapa tu?"-Tanya Boboiboy

-"Tak...tak mungkin"-Kata Lisa dengan rasa cemas -"Dia...tu Kai!"-

Boboiboy turut terkejut selepas mendengar kata-kata Lisa..

-"Jadi, kaulah Boboiboy tu ye?"-Tanya Kai dengan nada kejam

-"Apa kau nak hah! Mana Sifu!"-Jerit Boboiboy

-"Kau masih risau dengan orang tua tu?"-Kata Kai sebelum ketawa-" Kau tak perlu risaukan dia lagi...aku dah uruskan orang tua tu"-

-"Kau...kau apa?!"-

-"Lagipun aku dah dapat apa yang aku nak dari dia...jadi aku hapuskan dia"-

Selepas Lisa mendengar kata-kata Kai...dia tidak mampu menahan kesedihan

-"Kau Kejam!"-Jerit Lisa

-"Kejam? Ini baru fasa pertama rancangan balas dendam aku"-Kata Kai -"Aku rancang nak hancurkan dunia ni...tapi, buat masa sekarang, apa kata aku pergi Pulau Rintis?"-

Boboiboy berasa amat marah kerana Kai mensasarkan Pulau Rintis dahulu

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar kerana terlalu marah

-"Jangan kau berani dekati Pulau tu"-Kata Halilintar sambil mensasarkan Pedangnya ke arah Kai

"TETAKAN HALILINTAR" Halilintar mula menyerang Kai

*BOOOM* Letupan yang mengeluarkan asap tebal berlaku di pusat latihan itu

Setelah asap-asap semakin berkurangan. Kelihatan Halilintar menepati sasarannya ke arah Kai, tetapi serangan itu dapat dihalang oleh Kai. Dia dapat mematahkan serangan itu dengan hanya memegang Pedang Halilintar tampa tercedera sedikit pun.

-"Apakah?!"-

-"Kau tak setanding dengan aku!"-Kata Kai

"IKATAN KILAT" Kai mengikat Halilintar dengan menggunakan kuasa petirnya.

Ikatan itu menghasilkan kejutan elektrik yang kuat sehingga Halilintar tidak dapat menahan dan kemudian berubah semula menjadi Boboiboy biasa.

Lisa cuba untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy...tetapi dia telah dijurus Darah oleh Kai dan tidak boleh bergerak.

-"Kau memang hebat Boboiboy...aku sendiri kagum dengan kebolehan kau"-Kata Kai sambil mendekati Boboiboy dengan membawa seperti kuasa berwarna merah ditangannya -"Aku rasa aku boleh gunakan kau Boboiboy"-

-"Apa kau nak buat dengan dia hah!"- Jerit Lisa

-"Oh tak ada apa-apa...cuma nak masukkan benda ni je!"-Kata Kai sambil memasukkan kuasa merah itu ke dalam badan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy tidak dapat menahan kesakitan dan setelah kuasa itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam badan Boboiboy...Boboiboy terus pengsan.

-"Boboiboy! Bangun Boboiboy!"-Kata Lisa dengan rasa risau

Tidak ada balasan daripada Boboiboy. Tidak lama selepas itu Boboiboy telah tersedar dari pengsan, dan dia bukan seperti sebelum ini. Mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi merah dan dia seperti sedang dikawal. Setelah Boboiboy sedar sepenuhnya Kai melepaskannya.

-"Sedia untuk menerima arahan Tuan Kai"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Apa kau dah buat dengan dia?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Aku dah bosan duduk lama kat sini...aku rasa biar dia sendiri bunuh kau"-Balas Kai

-"Kau rasuk fikiran dia!"-

-"Heh...Boboiboy, bunuh dia"-Kata Kai kepada

-"Baik Tuan"-Balas Boboiboy

Kai berjalan dan kemudian menggunakan kuasa Sifu Ryan iaitu Kuasa Telepotasi Kilat dan terus menuju ke Pulau Rintis. Setelah Kai hilang dari Pusat Latihan itu...Jurus Darah telahpun hilang dari Lisa.

-"Boboiboy! Ingat siapa diri kau Boboiboy!"-Jerit Lisa

-"Senyaplah kau!"-

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE!"Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Blaze.

"CAKERA API"Blaze mengeluarkan cakeranya dan menyerang Lisa

Lisa mengelak kesemua serangan daripada Blaze.

"TEMBAKAN BEBOLA AIR" Lisa membalas serangan Blaze

Tetapi Blaze dapat menepis serangan Lisa. Lisa tidak berputus asa dan terus membalas-balas serangan daripada Blaze. Dengan perasaan marah...Blaze membaling cakeranya ke arah Lisa...tetapi Lisa sempat mengelaknya. Cakera itu terkana bangunan Pusat Elemen di belakang Lisa dan kemudian menghasilkan letupan yang kuat...Lisa terkena letupan itu dan kemudian terpelanting kehadapan. Lisa sudah tidak mampu untuk berlawan lagi kerana cedera teruk.

-"Kau dah kalah...aku ingat kau ni hebat!"-Kata Blaze kepada Lisa

-"Ingat siapa diri ku Boboiboy...kau tak patut ikut arahan Kai!"-Kata Lisa yang masih berusaha untuk kembalikan Boboiboy semula

-"Oh...masih tak mengalah lagi"-

[TANAH-PETIR-ANGIN]

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA"Boboiboy berpecah menjadi Tiga

-"Halilintar...kau habiskan dia"-Kata Gempa kepada Halilintar

Lisa menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan air matanya kerana dia mengetahui yang dia tidak akan selamat.

-"Habislah kau kali ni"-Kata Halilintar

"TETAKKAN HALILINTAR" Halilintar mula menyerang Lisa

Pada masa yang sama...Gempa melihat air mata Lisa jatuh satu persatu dan kemudian teringat dengan mimpinya yang telah berlaku selama dia berada di situ. Mata merah Gempa mula menghilang dan kemudian kuasa merah dalam badan Gempa hilang dan terus menghalang Halilintar daripada menyerang Lisa

-"Lisa!"-

"TANAH CERAKA" Gempa mengeluarkan Tanah Ceraka untuk menghalang Halilintar

 **TO BE** **CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Habis jugak chapter ni...Oh ya, sekali lagi saya ingin meminta maaf kerana lewat Update...saya sibuk untuk persediaan Hari Raya, jadi tak ada masa untuk Update...Satu lagi...Saya akan sambung cerita ni selepas hari raya...jumpa lagi di Chapter seterusnya..**


	6. Battle Of The Twins

**Hai semua...terima kasih kerana bersabar...seperti yang dijanjikan, saya dah buat chapter baru untuk korang..**

* * *

 **^^Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author^^**

 **Rampaging Snow , EruCute03, Ililara, Asep Kacin-San Wardana, hisa kanagawa : Terima Kasih kerana bersabar dan menyukainya...saya akan berusaha untuk mempercepatkan Update. Saya cuma memerlukan sokongan dan idea untuk membuat cerita ini...**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **"TETAKAN HALILINTAR" Halilintar menyerang Kai**

 **Tetapi kesemua serangan Halilintar tidak mampu untuk menandingi kuasa Kai**

 **-"Kau memang hebat Boboiboy...aku sendiri kagum dengan kebolehan kau"- Kata Kai sambil mendekati Boboiboy -"Mungkin aku boleh gunakan kau"- Kata Kai sambil memasukkan sumpahan ke dalam badan Boboiboy.**

 **"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA" Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tiga**

 **-"Halilintar...kau habiskan dia"-Kata Gempa kepada Halilintar**

 **-"Ingat siapa diri kau Boboiboy!"-Kata Lisa**

 **"TETAKAN HALILINTAR" Halilintar mula menyerang**

 **Gempa sudah dapat menguasai badannya semula dan kemudian menghalang Halilintar.**

 **-"Lisa!"-**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 6: Battle Of The Twins

-"TANAH CERAKAR"- Gempa menyerang hendap Halilintar Dari depannya

Tetapi serangan itu sudan dikesan oleh Halilintar dan kemudian mengelak daripada serangan itu. Kemudian Gempa berdiri di hadapan Lisa menandakan yang dia berada di pihak Lisa.

-"Apasal kau halang aku hah!"-Jerit Halilintar

-"Kau nak bunuh dia...'Langkah Mayat Aku Dulu' "-Kata Gempa dengan serius.

Lisa memandang Gempa dengan perasaan pelik, mengapa Gempa tiba-tiba pertahankan Lisa. Kemudian baru dia tahu yang Gempa telah menguasai tubuhnya semula daripada sumpahan itu.

-"Boboiboy..."-Kata Lisa dengan nada lemah

-"Tak apa Lisa...aku akan pertahankan kau..."-Balas Gempa

-"Apasal kau pertahankan dia!"-Kata Taufan

Gempa memandang Taufan dan Halilintar dengan serius.

-"Sebab dia kawan kita!"-Balas Gempa dengan kuat -"Kita sepatutnya pertahankan dia!... Jangan biar Kejahatan itu menguasai badan korang"-

-"Baik kau ketepi dan selesaikan tugas kita"-Kata Halilintar

-"Aku akan pertahankan dia...walaupun aku terpaksa lawan korang berdua"-Balas Gempa

-"Kau memang cabar kesabaran aku"- Kata Halilintar dengan bersedia untuk menyerang Gempa

-"Marilah!"-Jerit Gempa

"TUMBUKAN TANAH" Batuan tajam keluar dan menuju ke arah Taufan dan Halilintar

Serangan itu sangat pantas tetapi Taufan sempat terbang ke udara manakala Halilintar menggunakan Gerakan Kilatnya ke arah lain.

"BEBOLA TAUFAN" Taufan mula membalas serangan

"TEMBOK TANAH" Tembok tanah yang kukuh berjaya menghalang serangan Taufan

"TANAH TINGGI PENCENGKAM" Gempa dapat mengikat Taufan dan menghempasnya ke tanah sehingga dia pengsan

-"Tak Guna kau"- Kata Halilintar

"HUJAN HALILINTAR" Halilintar menyerang Gempa

Beratus-ratus Pedang Halilintar jatuh dan menuju ke arah Gempa dan Lisa

-"Alamak!"-Kata Gempa yang cuba untuk berfikir pantas

"TIMBUNAN TANAH" Gempa menghasilkan Tanah pelindung berbentuk bola yang besar untuk mematahkan serangan Halilintar

Kesemua Pedang Halilintar ataupun Hujan Halilintar tidak dapat menembusi perisai itu.

-"Apa kita nak buat ni Boboiboy?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Kau tak perlu risau...aku akan uruskan mereka"-Balas Gempa seperti mempunyai rancangan

-"Kau ingat kau boleh terlepas?!"-

"PEDANG MEGA HALILINTAR" Hallintar mengeluarkan pedang teresanya

"TETAKAN MEGA HALILINTAR"

Serangan itu menyebabkan satu letupan yang besar dan menghacurkan pertahanan Gempa. Lisa dan Gempa terpelanting kebelakang. Tangan Tanah Gempa juga turut pecah

Baru sahaja Gempa hendak bangun, Halilintar sudah berada tidak jauh di depannya.

-"Kau ingat kau ketua kau hebat sangat? Pertahanan dan serangan kau tak mampu nak kalahkan kami"- Kata Halilintar kepada Gempa

Gempa memikrkan sesuatu sebelum tersenyum.

-"Mungkin aku tak boleh kalahkan korang...tapi, dia boleh..."-Balas Gempa

Tiba-tiba Api muncul mengelilingi badan Gempa. Halilintar berasa keliru sebelum dia melihat Logo Tanah pada Jam Kuasa Gempa berubah kepada Logo Api.

-"Kau...kau..."-

Gempa berdiri dan kemudian melompat ke udara.

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE" Gempa bertukar menjadi Blaze.

Blaze jatuh ke tanah semula dalm keadaan bersedia.

-"Kau akan menyesal bermain-main dengan aku"-Kata Blaze dengan yakin

-"Kau ingat kau hebat sangat...Marilah!"- Balas Halilintar

"PEDANG HALILINTAR" Halilintar mengeluarkan pedangnya

"TUSUKKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR"

Halilintar mula menyerang Blaze. Tetapi semasa Pedang Halilintar itu menepati Blaze, Blaze hilang dalam celah-celah api. (Seperti Gerakan Kilat) Dan kemudian muncul di belakang Halilintar.

-"Heh, kau tersasar"-Kata Blaze

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI" Blaze membalas serangan Halilintar

Serangan itu tepat pada Halilintar, dan kemudian terpelanting ke belakang.

-"Panas"-Kata Halilintar kepada dirinya

Pada masa yang sama, Taufan telah tersedar dari pengsan. Setelah dia sedar yang Halilintar tidak mampu mengalahkan Blaze, dia ingin membantu Halilintar.

-"Halilintar, biar aku tolong kau"- Kata Taufan

Tidak lama selepas itu, badan Taufan bercahaya dan masuk ke dalam badan Halilintar. Kemudian badan Halilintar dikeliingi warna biru dan Logo Petir pada Jam Kuasanya berubah kepada Logo Angin. Setelah masanya telah tiba, Halilintar belari ke arah Blaze

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN" Halilintar bertukar menjadi Taufan

-"Apakah?!"- Kata Blaze dengan rasa terkejut

"GERUDI TAUFAN" Taufan mula menyerang

Tetapi Blaze hilang sama seperti dia lakukan kepada Halilintar. Dan setelah Taufan memintas dengan laju jauh daripada tempat Blaze hilang...barulah Blaze muncul semula.

-"Fuh, selamat"-Kata Blaze kerana terselamat daripada serangan itu.

Taufan menoleh kebelakang dengan perasaan marah.

-"Kenapa kau pertahankan dia hah?! Sedangkan kita ni sama je"- Kata Taufan

-"Tak...aku tak sama seperti kau"- Kata Blaze dengan serius -"Dan kau bukan Taufan yang aku kenal! Sumpahan itu sudah menguasai badan kau. Dan sebab itu aku serang kau seperti aku tidak kenal kau!

-"Kalau itu keputusan kau...Marilah!"- Jerit Taufan

Taufan menukar Logo Angin pada Jam Kuasanya kepada Logo Air

"BOBOIBOY AIR" Taufan bertukar menjadi Air **_[*AUTHOR: Nanti saya terangkan mengapa saya gunakan Boboiboy Air dan bukannya Boboiboy Ais*]_**

"CAKERA API" Blaze mengeluarkan senjatanya

"TEMBAKAN AIR" Air mula menyerang Blaze.

-"Alamak!"- Kata Blaze dengan risau

Blaze mengelak daripada Tembakan Air kerana dia tidak boleh terkena air. Jadi pada tembakan terakhir Air, Blaze hilang seperti dilakukannya sebelum ini ataupun dikenali sebagai 'Bayangan Api', dan muncul semula di udara.

-" Heh, tak kena...eh?"-Kata Blaze tetapi terkejut yang Air hilang daripada pandangannya.

-"Ambik ni!"- Kata Air sebelum menyerang Blaze

"PUSARAN AIR" Air menyerang Blaze dari belakang

Serangan itu sangat kuat sehingga Blaze jatuh ke tanah dengan kuat. Tidak lama selepas itu, Blaze kembali bertukar menjadi Api semula.

Api tidak mampu bangun semula kerana kesakitan.

-"Kau dah kalah"-Kata Air sebelum berjalan menuju ke arah Lisa -"Sekarang, biar aku habiskan kerja aku"-

Air bertukar menjadi Halilintar dan mengarahkan Pedangnya ke arah Lisa. Api melihat Pedang Halilintar itu hampir mengena Lisa, dan terus naik marah.

-"Berhenti!"-

"LETUPAN API" Api mengeluarkan letupan ke arah Halilintar untuk menghalangnya

Halilintar terkena letupan itu dan kemudian terpelanting ke hadapan.

-"Biar kita tamatkan semua ni"-Kata Api kepada Halilintar

-"Heh, Marilah!"- Balas Halilintar sambil menyasarkan Pedangnya ke arah Api

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE" Api bertukar menjadi Blaze

"CAKERA API"

Blaze dan Halilintar berlari bertentangan dan menahan larian mereka menggunakan senjata mereka. Perlanggaran itu menyebabkan letupan yang berlaku, dan menghasilkan asap yang tebal.

Halilintar cuba melarikan diri dari asap itu untuk memulihkan pandangannya.

Blaze bertukar menjadi Thorn dan menyerang Halilintar

"AKAR BERDURI" Thorn mengikat Halilintar supaya dia tidak boleh bergerak

-"Apakah?!"-

"BOBOIBOY SOLAR" Thorn bertukar menjadi Solar

"TEMBAKAN SOLAR" Solar menyerang Halilintar

Tembakan itu tepat ke arah Halilintar. Serangan itu menyebabkan Halilintar tertewas dan bertukar kembali menjadi Petir. Solar berjalan ke arah Petir

-"Ak...aku akan balas dendam"- Kata Petir

Mata Merah Sumpahan itu hilang dan Petir masuk kembali ke dalam badan Solar. Kemudian Solar bertukar semula menjadi Boboiboy biasa dan tidak lama selepas itu Boboiboy pengsan...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Selesai jugak Chapter ini...jadi mesti semua orang mahu tahu, mengapa saya gunakan Boboiboy Air dan bukannya Boboiboy Ais...macam ni, Air banyak menunjukkan kuasanya semasa berlawan dengan Boboibot, jadi senang untuk saya.**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan untuk cerita ini dan Chapter akan datang...**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang.**


	7. Apocalypse

**Hai sekali lagi...ini chapter baru untuk korang...Jangan lupa REVIEW dan beri cadangan untuk cerita ini..**

* * *

 **^^Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author^^**

 **blackcorrals : Oh ya, dapat juga review dari kamu, ingat dah tak nak baca dah. Pasal Sifu Ryan tu nanti saya pertimbangkan.**

 **Ililara (Guest),Twilight sparkle (Guest):** **Terima Kasih kerana bersabar...Ini Chapter baru untuk korang**

 **Guest,** **hisa kanagawa (Guest) :** _ **Thanks for starting reading my story...I hope you enjoy this new Chapter**_

 **Rampaging Snow:** **Secara teknikalnya, Itu ialah Boboiboy sebenar**

 **Name urang (Guest):** **Tak apa, saya pun macam tu jugak dulu sebelum saya buat _account_ saya sendiri...**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **-"Kau nak bunuh dia...Langkah Mayat Aku Dulu"-Kata Gempa dengan serius**

 **"BOBOIBOY BLAZE"**

 **"CAKERA API" Blaze mengeluarkan senjatanya**

 **Blaze dan Halilintar berlari bertentangan dan menahan larian mereka menggunakan senjata mereka. Perlanggaran itu menyebabkan letupan yang berlaku, dan menghasilkan asap yang tebal.**

 **Halilintar cuba melarikan diri daripada asap itu untuk memulihkan pandangannya.**

 **"BOBOIBOY SOLAR" Thorn bertukar menjadi Solar**

 **"TEMBAKAN SOLAR"**

 **Tembakan itu tepat ke arah Halilintar. Serangan itu menyebabkan Halilintar tertewas dan bertukar kembali menjadi Petir. Solar berjalan ke arah Petir**

 **-"Ak...aku akan balas dendam"- Kata Petir**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 7: Apocalypse

 **8:45 P.M**

-"Boboiboy! Bangun Boboiboy!"-Kata Lisa sambil mengerakkan badan Boboiboy

Boboiboy membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan melihat Lisa. Boboiboy juga dapat melihat air mata Lisa sedang mengalir di pipinya.

Setelah Boboiboy berdiri, Lisa dengan pantas terus memeluknya. Boboiboy berasa terkejut dengan kelakuan Lisa

-"Boboiboy, risau betul aku tadi...aku ingat kau sudah tiada"-Kata Lisa sambil menangis

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan Lisa dan kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Pusat Latihan itu hancur sepenuhnya.

-"Ini semua salah aku..."-Kata Boboiboy sambil menundukkan kepalanya

-"Tak, ini bukan salah kau"-

-"Aku biarkan dia pergi, dan musnahkan tempat ini. Dan Aku sepatutnya lindungi Sifu...tapi...sekarang dia sudah tiada..."-

Lisa tidak mampu untuk membalasnya.

-"Kita mesti ke Pulau Rintis dan halang Kai"-Kata Lisa

-"Tapi macam mana?!"-

-"Sifu pernah ajar saya cara nak gunakan Telepotasi Kilat.."-Kata Lisa

-"Tapi ianya berisiko dengan keadaan kau macam ni..."-Balas Boboiboy dengan perasaan risau kerana Lisa masih dalam keadaan cedera

-"Kita tak ada pilihan lain"-

Boboiboy terdiam seketika sebelum mengangukkan kepalanya

-"Sekarang, pegang tangan aku"-Kata Lisa

Kemudian Boboiboy memegang kedua-dua tangan Lisa. Dan tidak lama selepas itu...suatu cahaya terang muncul di dalam kedua-dua tangan mereka.

 **Di Pulau Rintis**

Kelihatan Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya sedang berjalan-jalan di Bandar Pulau Rintis.

-"Wei, Mana si Boboiboy ni...dah lama kita tak nampak dia"- Kata Fang

-"Wei Yaya, kau kan jiran dia...mesti kau tahu dia kat mane kan..."- Tanya Gopal

-"Tok Aba cakap, dia ada kat Sabah"- Balas Yaya

-" _Ayo_ , apa dia buat dekat sana?"- Tanya Ying

-"Entahlah, Tok Aba tak cakap pun kenapa dia pergi kat sana"- Balas Yaya

-"Tunggu kejap, apasal kau sorang je yang tahu?"- Tanya Fang

-"Emm"-

Sebelum Yaya sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya, satu cahaya besar kelihatan terapung di bandar pulau rintis.

-"Cahaya...cahaya apa tu?!"-Tanya Gopal dengan rasa takut

Cahaya itu menghasilkan elektrik dan kemudian menhasilkan letupan yang besar. Yaya,Ying, Fang dan Gopal sempat mengelak gelombang letupan itu. Letupan itu menyebabkan kerosakkan teruk di Bandar itu dan meyebabkan ramai orang awam berlari tidak tentu arah.

-"Kamu semua _ok_?"-Tanya Yaya

-"Kitorang _ok_

Mereka berempat bangun semula selepas letupan itu reda. Setelah asap-asap tebal sudah hilang...kelihatan seorang lelaki berjubah hitam serta memakai _Hood_ sedang terbang dan kemudian dia turun ke tanah dimana tidak jauh daripada Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal

-"Siapa kau hah!"-Jerit Fang

Kai membuka _Hood_ nya dan kemudian memandang mereka berempat tampa berkata apa-apa.

-"Dan apasal kau musnahkan satu bandar ni!"- Sambung Fang lagi

Kai memandang mereka berempat tampa berkata apa-apa. Fang berasa sangat marah kerana soalannya tidak di jawab dan kemudian mengeluarkan kuasanya di dalam tangannya. Tetapi kemudian Yaya menghalangnya.

-"Fang, sabar... kita tidak tahu siapa dia, dan kita tak tahu kebolehan dia"- Kata Yaya

-"Ah, peduli apa aku!...Kalau Boboiboy ada kat sini, mesti dia serang lelaki tu"- Kata Fang

Kai tersenyum setelah Fang menyebut nama Boboiboy.

-"Jadi...Betullah korang ni kawan Boboiboy?"-Tanya Kai

Mereka berempat terkejut apabila Kai mengenali Boboiboy.

-"Kau...kau kenal Boboiboy?"-Kata Yaya

-"Dia seorang yang hebat...tapi mungkin korang tak akan dapat jumpa dia lagi"-Kata Kai

-"Kau...Apa kau buat kat dia hah!."-Jerit Yaya

-"Ah, sudahlah"-Jerit Fang yang tidak percayakan kata-kata Kai

"TUSUKKAN JARI BAYANG" Fang menyerang Kai

Tetapi semasa serangan itu hampir megenai Kai...Kai sempat mengeluarkan tanah pelindung untuk menghalang serangan Fang

-" _Aiya_...dia ada kuasa sama dengan Boboiboy"-Kata Ying

-"Jadi, korang pun ada kuasa ye?"-Kata Kai

Mereka berempat berasa gementar seperti mereka sudah tahu yang mereka akan kalah

"TEMBAKAN KILAT" Kai membalas serangan Fang, dan serangan itu tepat ke arah Fang

-"Fang!"-

-"Siapa sebenarnya kamu ni!"-Jerit Ying

-"Aku ialah Kai, daripada puak Elemen...Aku datang ke sini untuk membalas dendam dan selesaikan misi aku"- Kata Kai

-"Misi?...Misi ap.."-

Sebelum Ying dapat menghabiskan kata-katanya, Kai mula menyerang mereka menggunakan Tembakan Kilat

-"Elak semua!"-Jerit Yaya

Yaya, Gopal dan Fang sempat mengelak daripada serangan Kai, tetapi serangan itu terkena Ying dan kemudiannya pengsan.

-"Ying!"-

Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah Ying yang terbaring di atas tanah.

-"Ying!? Ying!"-Jerit Fang tetapi tiada balasan daripada Ying

Yaya menutup mulutnya sambil menangis dengan keadaan Ying yang parah.

-"Gopal, bawak Ying ke tempat selamat"-Arah Fang kepada Gopal

Gopal mengangguk kemudian mengangkat Ying dan lari ke tempat yang selamat.

-"Mari kita selesaikan semua ni"-Kata Fang kepada Yaya

-"Sedia Fang"-Kata Yaya

Kai yang tidak berapa jauh daripada mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan bersedia.

"SEPARA HARIMAU BAYANG" Fang berubah kepada Separa Harimau Bayang.

"CAKARAN BAYANG" Fang mula menyerang

Dan kemudian menyerang Kai dengan bertubi-tubi. Tetapi setiap serangan Fang dapat dielak oleh Kai dengan mudah.

-"Heh, tu je yang kau ada?"-Kata Kai sambil mengelak serangan Fang

"TUMBUKAN KILAT" Fang membalas serangan Fang

Tumbukkan itu tepat ke arah Fang dan kemudian terpelanting ke belakang dengan ranjatan elektrik.

-"Tak guna kau!"-Jerit Yaya

"GRAVITI PEMBERAT" Yaya menggunakkan kuasa Gravitinya

Kai tidak boleh bergerak sehingga jatuh ke tanah kerana graviti terlalu berat.

"TUMBUKAN SUPER PADU" Yaya menyerang Kai

Serangan Yaya tepat ke arah Kai tetapi Kai sempat mengeluarkan tanah pelindung. Walaupun Kai sempat mengeluarkannya, Tumbukan Yaya terlalu kuat sehingga tanah perlindung itu pecah dan Kai terpelanting ke belakang.

Yaya memerangkap Kai menggunakan Bebola Graviti dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"TUMBUKAN BERTUBI-TUBI"

Serangan Yaya tepat ke arah Kai dan pada tumbukan terakhir, Yaya menumbuk Kai dengan kuat sehingga Kai jatuh ke tanah. Kemudian Yaya mengunci Kai menggunakan Graviti Pemberat supaya Kai tidak dapat menyerang

-"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?! Mana Boboiboy!"-Jerit Yaya

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya, cuma berusaha untuk berdiri.

-"Jawab aku kata!"- Jerit Yaya sambil menambahkan tarikan gravitinya sehingga Kai jatuh semula.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kai berdiri dan kemudian menghentakkan kaki kirinya ke tanah dan kemudian tarikan graviti Yaya hilang (Seperti Gempa dalam Episod 1 Musim 3). Yaya terkejut kerana Kai dapat melepaskan diri.

Dengan pantas Kai menggunakkan Jurus Darah kepada Yaya sehingga dia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya.

-"Kuasa...kuasa apa tu?"-Kata Fang yang masih terbaring kesakitan

-"Kau memaksa aku"- Kata Kai kepada Yaya

Kai datang ke arah Yaya dan kemudian mencekik Yaya dengan kuat sehingga Yaya sukar untuk bernafas.

-"Yaya!"-Jerit Fang

-"Lepaskan Aku!"-Jerit Yaya

-"Heh, Jangan Harap"- Balas Kai

Tidak lama kemudian satu cahaya mucul tidak jauh dari situ dan menghasilkan tenaga elektirk yang kecil.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Siap jugak chapter ini akhirnya...maaf kerana lambat update kerana chapter ini adalah permintaan daripada salah satu pembaca cerita ini, dan chapter ini tiada dalam perancangan pertama saya..Jadi saya kena cari idea baru untuk buat chapter ini...harap korang sukakannya**

 **Jadi jangan lupa REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan untuk Cerita ini dan Chapter akan datang**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chapter akan datang...**


	8. Power Of Elements (Part 1)

**Hai korang, Terima kasih kerana selalu menyokong saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini...Sekarang, mari baca Chapter terbaru ini...Maafkan saya kalau cerita ini memeningkan anda sedikit...Cerita ini hanya tinggal beberapa Chapter sahaja lagi...jadi saya harap korang berikan Cadangan untuk Chapter akan datang...**

* * *

 **^^Balasan REVIEW Daripada Author^^**

 **Ililara** **(Guest):** **Eh, ye ke? Saya akan berusaha untuk memanjangkan lagi..**

 **hisa Kanagawa (Guest),Rampaging Snow,** **blackcorrals** **, wilight sparkle** **(Guest), Rarity Generos (Guest): Terima kasih kerana bersabar...harap chapter lebih terbaik daripada sebelum ini**

Khairul487 **: Wau...tak sangka pulak ada pembaca mahukan romence dalam cerita ini... saya ni sebenarnya tak pentingkan romence dalam cerita ini...Tapi kalau nak sedikit _sweet_ **_**moment**_ **, bolehlah...**

* * *

 **~Sebelum Ini Dalam Boboiboy: Power Of Elements~**

 **Sebelum Yaya sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya, satu cahaya besar kelihatan terapung di bandar pulau rintis.**

 **-"Cahaya...cahaya apa tu?!"-Tanya Gopal dengan rasa takut**

 **Cahaya itu menghasilkan elektrik dan kemudian menhasilkan letupan yang besar. Yaya,Ying, Fang dan Gopal sempat mengelak gelombang letupan itu. Letupan itu menyebabkan kerosakkan teruk di Bandar itu dan meyebabkan ramai orang awam berlari tidak tentu arah.**

 **-"Kamu semua _ok_?"-Tanya Yaya**

 **-"Kitorang _ok_**

 **Mereka berempat bangun semula selepas letupan itu reda. Setelah asap-asap tebal sudah hilang...kelihatan seorang lelaki berjubah hitam serta memakai _Hood_ sedang terbang dan kemudian dia turun ke tanah dimana tidak jauh daripada Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal**

 **Dengan pantas Kai menggunakkan Jurus Darah kepada Yaya sehingga dia tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya.**

 **Kai datang ke arah Yaya dan kemudian mencekik Yaya dengan kuat sehingga Yaya sukar untuk bernafas.**

 **-"Lepaskan Aku!"-Jerit Yaya**

 **-"Heh, Jangan Harap"- Balas Kai**

 **Tidak lama kemudian satu cahaya mucul tidak jauh dari situ dan menghasilkan tenaga elektirk yang kecil.**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 8: Power Of Elements (Part 1)

Tiba-tiba, cahaya itu terus menuju ke arah Kai dengan laju dan melanggarnya dengan kuat sehingga dia terpelanting ke belakang. Cahaya itu secara perlahan-lahan menghilang dan kelihatan Boboiboy dan Lisa. Pada masa yang sama Boboiboy sedang mendukung Yaya

-"Boboiboy"-Kata Yaya sambil tersenyum

Boboiboy membalas senyuman Yaya dan kemudian Yaya berdiri semula. Pada masa yang sama dia berasa tertanya-tanya siapa perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Kemudian Lisa secara tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah kerana dia telah menggunakan kesemua tenaganya.

-"Lisa?!"-Kata Boboiboy sambil cuba untuk membantunya

-"Ini sahaja yang aku mampu..."-Kata Lisa

Boboiboy berasa risau dengan keadaan Lisa yang cedera dan juga keselamatan kawan-kawannya.

-"Yaya...aku nak korang pergi tempat selamat sekarang"-Arah Boboiboy kepada Yaya

Yaya mengangguk dan kemudian membawa Lisa ke arah Fang untuk membantunya. Lisa sedar yang Boboiboy berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dan kemudian Lisa berhenti dan dia menoleh ke arah Boboiboy

-"Kau nak pergi mana?"-Tanya Lisa dengan perasaan risau

-"Sifu Ryan kata aku sahaja harapan untuk kalahkan dia, jadi aku kena hapuskan dia dengan apa cara sekalipun...walaupun aku kena korbankan nyawa aku"-Balas Boboiboy

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya menandakan dia sedang sedih, manakala Lisa tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya sehingga mengeluarkan air matanya kerana mungkin dia akan kehilangan kawan baiknya.

-"Aku nak ikut kau..."-Kata Lisa sambil menangis

Yaya terkejut dengan apa yang didengarinya sebentar tadi

-"Tak, ia terlalu bahaya..."-Balas Boboiboy dengan tegas-"Lagipun aku tak nak kau tercedara lagi..."-

Lisa dengan pantas memeluk Boboiboy seperti itu ialah kali terakhir mereka akan berjumpa. Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan Lisa dan kemudian Lisa berjalan ke arah Yaya

Boboiboy menuju ke arah Yaya dan kemudian mengaahkannya

-"Yaya...tolong jaga dia...dan yang lain.."-Kata Boboiboy sambil memegang kedua-dua tangan Yaya.

Yaya mengangguk. Kemudian Yaya dan Lisa membawa Fang ke tempat yang selamat

Tidak lama kemudian Kai tersedar semula daripada pengsan dan melihat Boboiboy berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

-"Jadi...kau dah boleh kawal sumpahan tu.."-Kata Kai kepada Boboiboy

Setelah Kai memandang mata Boboiboy...Mata Boboiboy bertukar menjadi merah semula menunjukkan sumpahan itu masih di dalam badan Boboiboy. Tetapi Boboiboy dapat mengawal keadaan dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan matanya bertukar menjadi biasa semula

-"Aku akan tamatkan semua ni"- Balas Boboiboy

-"Marilah!"- Jerit Kai dan kemudian menyerang Boboiboy dengan bertubi-tubi

Boboiboy mengelak kesemua serangan Kai.

"KERIS PETIR" Boboiboy menyerang Kai

Tetapi serangan Boboiboy itu dapat ditepis oleh Kai dengan mudah dan pada serangan terakhir Kai mengambil salah satu Keris Petir dan menunjukkan kepada Boboiboy yang serangannya itu tidak boleh mengapa-apakannya.

-"Itu je yang kau mampu?"-

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR" Boboiboy bertukar menjadi Halilintar dan mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar

"GERAKAN KILAT" Halilintar dengan sepantas kilat berada di belakang Kai sambil menyasarkan pedangnya

Tetapi Kai menyedari Halilintar sudah berada di belakangnya, dan menyerang Halilinrtar menggunakan kuasa petirnya terlebih dahulu.

Halilintar terpelanting kebelakang tetapi dapat berdiri semula menggunakan pedangnya.

-"Tak guna kau!"-Jerit Boboiboy

-"Aku nak kau tengok kehebatan kuasa aku sebelum aku hapuskan kau"- Kata Kai sambil berjalan ke arah Boboiboy

Semasa Kai berjalan menuju ke arah Boboiboy, batu-batu dan tanah terapung ke udara dan kemudian bergabung ke badan Kai dan membentuk satu baju perisai yang kuat.

Boboiboy terkejut yang Kai membuat baju perisainya sendiri.

-"Kau ingat baju perisai kau tu dapat lindungi kau?!"-

"HALILINTAR SLASH" Halilintar mencincang Kai menggunakan Pedangnya berulang-ulang kali

Serangan itu tersangat pantas dan hebat. Tetapi tiada kesan sedikit pun pada Kai

-"Usaha yang sia-sia"- Kata Kai

"PUSARAN KILAT" Kai mematahkan serangan Halilintar

Halilintar terkena serangan Kai itu dan terpelanting ke belakang. Pada masa yang sama Logo Petir pada Jam Kuasa Halilintar bertukar kepada Logo Angin

"BOBOIBOY BLAZE" Halilintar bertukar menjadi Blaze

-"Jagalah kau!"-Jerit Blaze

"TEMBAKAN METEOR" Meteor jatuh ke arah Kai dengan bertubi-tubi

Serangan itu tepat ke Kai dengan bertubi-tubi sehingga Kai terpelanting ke belakang...tetapi baju perisainya tidak retak sedikit pun

-"Seranglah lagi...Tunjukkan kehebatan kuasa Elemen kau tu"-Kata Kai

-"Kau ingat aku takut?"-Balas Blaze

"CAKERA API" Blaze mengeluarkan Cakeranya

Kemudian Blaze berlari ke arah Kai dan menyerangnya dengan pantas. Mereka berdua berbalas-balas serangan sehingga banyak kerosakan terjadi.

* * *

Kembali ke Yaya...dia membawa Lisa dan Fang ke tempat Gopal dan Ying yang berada tidak jauh daripada Boboiboy dan Kai bertarung.

Kelihatan Ying telah dibaringkan di atas tanah sambil dijaga oleh Gopal

-"Gopal...Ying _ok_ ke?"-Tanya Fang dengan perasaan risau

-"Kita kena bawak dia ke hospital segera...dia cedera teruk ni!"-Balas Gopal dengan cemas melihat Ying cedera teruk.

Yaya hanya mampu menangis melihat kawan baiknya yang cedera.

Lisa juga kelihatan sedih melihat mereka berempat.

-"Aku boleh tolong"-Kata Lisa sambil berjalan ke arah Ying

Lisa menghasilkan satu Bebola Air yang kecil, dan bebola air itu secara tiba-tiba bercahaya berwarna biru dengan terang dan kemudian menyapu luka-luka Ying menggunakan bebola air tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Ying tersedar dari pengasan tetapi masih lagi lemah

Mereka bertiga berasa sangat terkejut kebolehan Lisa

-"Kau pun ada kuasa macam Boboiboy?"-Tanya Gopal

-"Kebanyakannya sama tapi...kuasa dia lebih hebat daripada aku"-Balas Lisa merendahkan dirinya

-"Siapa nama kau?"-Tanya Yaya

-"Nur Alicia...panggil sahaja Lisa"-Balas Lisa sambil tersenym manis

Tidak lama kemudian kedengaran letupan besar yang berlaku di tempat Boboiboy dan Kai bertarung. Lisa berasa risau dengan keadaan Boboiboy dan kemudian berjalan berpatah balik ke tempat itu...tetapi dihalang oleh Yaya

-"Lisa...Jangan pergi"-Kata Yaya

-"Aku nak tolong Boboiboy...dia boleh terbunuh di sana"-Kata Lisa dengan perasaan risau

Yaya tetap tidak benarkan Lisa pergi

-"Tolonglah...korang tak kenal siapa lelaki tu...aku rasa korang dah tahu kuasa dia"-Kata Lisa

Yaya tunduk kebawah kerana risau dengan keadaan Boboiboy sekarang, kalau boleh dia akan pergi bersama Lisa untuk bantu Boboiboy...tetapi Boboiboy menyuruh dia untuk menjaga Ying dan yang lain-lain.

-"Baiklah"-Kata Yaya

Lisa gembira dengan keputusan Yaya dan kemudian berlari kembali ke tempat Kai dan Boboiboy bertarung.

* * *

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan antara Boboiboy dan Kai...Kelihatan Boboiboy telah bertukar menjadi Solar dan telah mengeluarkan Pedang Solarnya...tetapi kelihatan Solar sudah hilang tenaganya dan telah dibelasah oleh Kai dengan teruk sekali. Kepala Solar berdarah kerana terkena batu besar, dan dia tidak mampu untuk bertarung lagi.

Kai dengan pantas mencekik Boboiboy dan kemudian menghempasnya ke tanah dengan kuat. Solar telah cedera teruk dan tidak mampu untuk berlawan lagi dan tidak mampu berdiri semula kerana cedera yang sangat teruk dan tidak lama selepas itu dia bertukar semula menjadi Boboiboy biasa.

-"Kau memang lemah! Kau tak setanding dengan aku...aku pun tak tahu kenapa Sifu Ryan harapkan kau untuk kalahkan aku"- Kata Kai dengan meninggikan dirinya -"Dan sekarang...aku akan tunjukkan kuasa Elemen sebenar yang aku telah ambil dari Sifu kau tu...sebelum kau mati"-

Kai mengumpulkan kekuatannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sifu Ryan sebelum ini dan bersedia untuk menembak ke arah Boboiboy, dan kemudian melepaskan ke Boboiboy...

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutup mata seperti dia tidak akan selamat dari serangan terakhir Kai itu...Tetapi setelah Boboiboy membuka matanya... tidak apa-apa yang berlaku kepadanya.

Kai berasa terkejut yang kuasa itu tidak keluar dan membunuh Boboioboy

-"Apa...apa yang berlaku ni?! Apasal kuasa ni tak keluar"-Jerit Kai kerana kuasa elemen itu tidak keluar

-"Heh, kau nak guna Kuasa Elemen Sifu Ryan kan...sebenarnya kuasa itu tidak ada pada dia"-Kata Boboiboy

Dengan perasaan tersangat marah...dia mahu menumbuk muka Boboiboy dengan kuat, tetapi sebelum dia mahu menyerang Boboiboy, satu panahan kilat yang kuat terkena Kai dan kemudian terpelanting kebelakang. Rupa-rupanya Lisa yang menyerang Kai dari jauh.

Kemudian Lisa berlari ke arah Boboiboy.

-"Boboiboy kau ok ke?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Apa kau buat kat sini...ia terlalu bahaya"-Kata Boboiboy

-"Dan tengok kau mati?!...Tak, aku tak akan benarkan itu terjadi"-Kata Lisa

Kai bangun semula dan kemudian tersenyum kejam kearah Lisa

-"Wah...rupa-rupanya seorang Puteri datang nak selamatkan Puteranya"-

-"Aku akan habiskan kau Kai!"-Jerit Lisa dan bersedia untuk berlawan

-"Kau ingat aku takut?...Marilah!"-

"TALI KILAT" Lisa mengeluarkan tali yang menghasilkan elektrik untuk menyerang Kai

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Selesai jugak _Part 1_ untuk Chapter ini...jadi harap korang sukakannya...**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW dan berikan Cadangan yang terbaik untuk cerita ini dan Chapter seterusnya...Jumpa Lagi di Chapter akan datang ataupun di _Part 2_ untuk Chapter ini...**


	9. Power Of Elements (Part 2)

_**1 more Chapter to go, for season 1!**_

 **Hai sekali lagi pembaca sekalian...saya sangat meminta maaf kepada kesemua pembaca dari Indonesia dan negara lain yang tidak memahami Bahasa Malaysia. Saya harap, kamu semua dapat faham Chapter ini..**

 **Dan maaf sekali lagi kerana lambat Update...sebab saya sibuk kebelakangan ni, dan saya berasa tidada mood nak tulis cerita. Tapi disebabkan saya mahu habiskan musim pertama ini sebelum tayangan Boboiboy Galaxy, saya sanggup Update cerita ini secepat yang saya mampu**

 **Jangan lupa REVIEW untuk chapter ini...Jadi nantikan Chapter terakhir untuk musim pertama Boboiboy Power Of Elements.**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

Chapter 9: Power Of Elements (Part 2)

Lisa berdiri di hadapan Kai sambil memegang Tali Kilatnya dalam keadaan bersedia untuk menyerang Kai.

-"Aku akan bunuh korang berdua!"-Jerit Kai

Dan kemudian dia mengarahkan batu-batu yang besar menuju ke arah Boboiboy dan Lisa dengan laju. Tetapi dengan pantas Lisa menghancurkan batu-batu itu menggunakan tali kilatnya.

Kelihatan juga Lisa sudah tidak bertenaga dan juga masih lagi cedera tetapi masih tetap pertahankan Boboiboy.

-"Lisa...sudah, aku tak nak keadaan kau akan jadi lebih teruk"-Kata Boboiboy dengan perasaan risau

-"Sebelum...ini...kau pertahankan aku daripada sumpahan itu..."-Lisa berhenti seketika kerana kurang tenaga -"Sekarang...aku akan pertahankan kau"- Sambung Lisa -"Aku...juga nak balas dendam kerana dia sudah bunuh Sifu"-

Boboiboy yang masih lagi mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya tetap mahu menghalang Lisa daripada meneruskan bertarung...tetapi dia tidak berdaya kerana dia tidak ada tenaga.

-"Jangan Lisa"-

Lisa tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Boboiboy dan tetap berlari ke arah Kai untuk menyerang

-"Aku akan habiskan kau!"-Jerit Kai

-"Heh, kaulah yang akan habis"-Balas Lisa

"LIBASAN KILAT" Lisa menyerang Kai menggunakan talinya.

Lisa menyerang Kai dengan bertubi-tubi sehingga Kai hanya lebihkan bertahan daripada menyerang. Tetapi setelah Kai melihat baju persainya sudah mula retak dan pecah...Dia tidak ada pilihan lain dan menyerang Lisa menggunakan Jurus Darah, dan kemuidan Lisa tidak dapat bergerak dalam keadaan kesakitan

-"Lisa!"-Jerit Boboiboy

-"T...Tak...mungkin kau ada kuasa ni.."- Kata Lisa dalam keadaan kesakitan kerana darahnya dikawal oleh Kai.

-"Kau memaksa aku!"- Kata Kai

Lisa cuba melawan untuk melepaskan diri tetapi gagal. Kemudian Kai mengangkat Lisa ke udara menggunakan jurus darahnya dan kemudian mengunakan batu batuan yang besar dan menyesarkannya ke arah Lisa.

Batu-batuan besar itu tepat ke arah Lisa dan salah satunya terkena kepala Lisa dan menyebabkan kepala Lisa mengalami pendarahan dan tidak sedarkan diri. Lisa terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh ke tanah dengan kuat.

-"Lisa!"- Jerit Boboiboy dan tidak lama selepas itu dia memaksa diri untuk berlari ke arah Lisa dalam keadaan kesakitan.

Lisa tidak sedarkan diri dan itu menyebabkan Boboiboy berasa panik. Tidak lama kemudian, Kai mengunakkan jurus darahnya dan menarik Yaya, Fang, Gopal dan Ying dari jauh dan kemudian mengangkat mereka ke udara. Mereka berempat berasa kesakitan dan tidak mampu untuk bergerak.

-"Yaya!"-Jerit Boboiboy

-"Le...lepaskan kitorang!"- Jerit Yaya kepada Kai

-"Manusia lemah...korang tak layak dapat kuasa"-

Kemudian Kai menghempas mereka berempat dengan kuat sehingga mereka tidak mampu untuk bangun semula.

Boboiboy hanya mampu melihat mereka berempat terbaring sahaja.

-"Kau...kau memang dah melampau!"-Jerit Boboiboy sambil menumbuk ke arah tanah.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Boboiboy...tetapi senyumannya terhenti apabila dia melihat sesatu yang pelik terjadi kepada Boboiboy.

Batuan-batuan dari tanah terapung. Angin bertiup kencang menuju ke arah Boboiboy. Kilat terpancar-pancar berserta dengan guruh. Air dan Api datang secara tiba-tiba mengelilingi Boboiboy.

-"Apa...apa yang kau cuba nak buat hah!"-Kata Kai

-"Kau hancurkan tempat tinggal aku, Kau hancurkan kawan-kawan aku!"- Jerit Boboiboy dengan perasaan sangat marah.

Pada masa yang sama juga, Kai melihat Jam Kuasa Boboiboy tidak kelaruan. Sekejap logo elemen pada Jam Kuasanya betukar kepada Petir, kemudiannya Tanah, dan kemudian bertukar kepada Angin, dan juga turut bertukar kepada Api, Air, Thorn dan Solar secara bergilir-gilir.

Dan pada saat itulah kesemua elemen yang Boboiboy kuasai terapung mengelilingi badan Boboiboy dalam bulatan.

-"Tak...tak mungkin...kau rupanya yang ambil kuasa tu!"-Jerit Kai setelah dia tahu mengapa dia tidak boleh gunakkan kuasa itu semasa dia berlawan dengan Boboiboy.

 _ **"Flashback"**_

 _~Di Pusat Latihan Elemen~_

 _Boboiboy membuka pintu bilik Sifu Ryan dan masuk ke dalam untuk melawatnya. Dia kelihatan gembira melihat Sifunya itu sudah semakin pulih._

 _-"Sifu, nampaknya Sifu dah semakin pulih...Jadi bolehlah Sifu tolong latih saya lagi"-Kata Boboiboy sambil bergurau dengan Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Nampaknya kesemua tugas itu saya serahkan pada kamu.."-Balas Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Apa maksud Sifu?"-Tanya Boboiboy dengan rasa keliru_

 _Sifu Ryan mengambil nafas sebelum berkata semula_

 _-"Ingat tak lagi...Sifu pernah kata yang Sifu akan beritahu kuasa apa yang Sifu gunakkan samasa hari pertama kamu berlatih"-Kata Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Mestilah ingat...sampai ke hari ni saya masih tertanya-tanya kuasa apa yang Sifu guna masa hari tu...Hari tu jugak Sifu cakap nak ajar saya macam mana nak hasilkan kuasa tu"-Balas Boboiboy dengan perasaan teruja_

 _-"Sebenarnya, kamu tak perlu berlatih nak hasilkan kuasa tu...Saya sendiri akan berikan kuasa ni kepada kamu"-Kata Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Ap...apa?! Kenapa?"-Tanya Boboiboy dengan perasaan terkejut_

 _-"Sebenarnya kuasa itu tidak boleh dipelajari oleh mana-mana orang yang mempunyai kuasa elemen...dari dulu sehinggalah sekarang"- Kata Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Kenapa? susah nak belajar ke?"- Tanya Boboiboy_

 _-"Sebab kuasa ini hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang lain...tetapi saya tidak lagi menjumpai orang yang saya boleh percayai untuk mewarisi kuasa ini"-Balas Sifu Ryan_

 _-"Termasuk Lisa?"-_

 _Sifu Ryan hanya berdiam diri._

 _-"Lisa tahu pasal kuasa ni?"-Tanya Boboiboy_

 _-"Saya tidak pernah beritahu kepada sesiapa pun tentang kuasa ini, kerana ianya adalah rahsia kuasa elemen...tetapi setelah Kai dapat tahu tentang kuasa ini dan dapat mempelajari Jurus Pengambil Kuasa...saya perlukan pewaris untuk melindungi kuasa ini"- Kata Sifu Ryan dengan serius -"Bukan sahaja ingin melatih kamu untuk mengalahkan Kai sahaja tujuan kamu ke sini...tetapi..."-_

 _Sebelum Sifu Ryan menghabiskan kata-katanya Boboiboy terus memintas._

 _-"Sifu dah jumpa pewaris yang sesuai untuk mewarisi kuasa tu"-Kata Boboiboy dengan gembira_

 _Sifu Ryan hanya tersenyum_

 _Kemudian Sifu Ryan memegang Jam Kuasa Boboiboy dan menyalurkan kuasa itu kepada Boboiboy...setelah Sifu Ryan telah menyalurkan kuasa itu, Jam Kuasa Boboiboy menghasilkan cahaya yang terang dan kemudiannya hilang secara perlahan-lahan._

 _-"Terbaik"-Kata Boboiboy_

 _-"Gunakanlah kuasa ini pada masa yang sesuai..."-Pesanan Sifu Ryan_

 ** _"End Flashback"_**

-"Ini...ini..."-

-"Ini Ialah Kuasa Elemen"-Kata Boboiboy sambil memandang Kai

Secara tiba-tiba Boboiboy berlari dengan pantas dan menumbuk Kai dengan bertubi-tubi sehingga Kai terundur ke belakang setiap satu tumbukan. Pada tumbukan yang terakhir, Kai terpelanting ke belakang dengan laju.

Setelah Kai bangun semula, dia melihat satu cahaya merah yang terang di hadapannya.

-"Aku akan tamatkan semua ni"-Kata Boboiboy

"PEDANG HALLINTAR" Boboiboy mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar tampa bertukar menjadi Halilintar

"GERAKAN KILAT"

Dengan sekelip mata, Boboiboy sudah berada di belakang Kai dan bersedia untuk menyerang. Tetapi Kai sudah menyangka yang dia berada di belakangnya dan terus mempertahankan dirinya.

"PEDANG KILAT" Kai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menahan serangan hendap daripada Boboiboy

-"Heh, Tak ada serangan lain ke?"-Kata Kai

-"Macam mana dengan ni?!"-

"TUMBUKAN PEMBEKU" Boboiboy menumbuk Kai dengan kuasa Aisnya dan sekelip mata badan Kai telah menjadi Ais.

-"Apakah?!"-

-"Rasakan ni pulak"-

"TUMBUKAN TINJU BERAPI" Boboiboy menumbuk Kai dengan kuat sehingga badannya yang membeku cair dan terpelanting sekali lagi kebelakang

-"Macam mana? Dah cukup hebat tak?!"-Kata Boboiboy

Kemudian Boboiboy berlari dengan laju menuju ke arah Kai. Tetapi Kai dengan pantas menggunakan Kuasa Jurus Darahnya kepada Boboiboy untuk mematahkan serangannya.

-"Ap...apa benda ni?"-Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa kesakitan

-"Kau...kau cabar kesabaran aku.."-Kata Kai kepada Boboiboy dengan rasa kepenatan -"Aku akan ambil kuasa ni daripada kau!"-

-"Jangan...Harap!"-Jerit Boboiboy

"BOBOIBOY . KUASA . TUJUH" Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tujuh

Setelah Boboiboy berpecah menjadi tujuh kesan Jurus Darah Kai telah hilang kesan kepada mereka.

-"Tak...Tak mungkin!"-Kata Kai dengan rasa terkejut

"AKAR BERDURI" Thorn mengikat Kai menggunakan akarnya supaya dia tidak boleh bergerak.

"TUMBUKAN GEGAR" Gempa menumbuk Kai dengan kuat sehingga dia terpelanting ke belakang

"SEDUTAN TAUFAN" Taufan menarik Kai ke udara

Kelihatan Halilintar dan Solar sudah bersedia untuk menyerang bersama.

"PEDANG SOLAR" Solar mengeluarkan pedangnya

"TOMBAK HALILINTAR" Halilintar mengeluarkan tombaknya

Mereka berdua lompat ke udara dan setelah mereka sampai ke tempat Kai, mereka menyerang dia dengan laju.

"PUSARAN HALILINTAR"

Halilintar menamatkan serangan itu dengan kuasa terbarunya dan hanya melihat Kai terkena renjatan elektrik dengan teruk dan jatuh.

Semasa Kai sedang jatuh dari langit, Blaze dan Ais ingin membuat serangan kombo terakhir untuk menamatkannya.

-"Serangan Berkembar...Blaze dan Ais!"-Kata Blaze dan Ais dengan serentak

Blaze melompat ke atas bangunan dan menghasilkan kuasa terhebatnya.

"METEOR BERAPI" Blaze menghasilkan meteor yang masih berapi dan menuju ke arah Kai

Balik kepada Ais, dia juga turut menghasilkan kuasa terbesarnya.

"SOLAKAN BONGKAH AIS" Ais menghasilkan sebuah _Icebergs_ yang besar dan semakin meninggi menuju ke arah Kai

Kai berasa terkejut dengan serangan mereka berdua dan dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Meteor dan _Icebergs_ Itu menghempap Kai dengan kuat sehingga menghasilkan letupan yang sangat kuat.

Kai jatuh ke tanah dengan kuat tetapi dia masih terselamat disebabkan oleh baju perisainya itu. Kai berdiri semula seperti biasa dengan rasa marah.

-"Kau ingat aku akan kalah dengan budak mentah macam kau ni!"-Jerit Kai sambil rasa kesakitan

Gempa, Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze, Ais, Thorn dan Solar memandang sesama sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung semula. Setelah telah menjadi biasa semula, Boboiboy memandang Kai dengan rasa tenang.

-"Ye...memang aku tak boleh kalahkan kau, sebab kau lebih berpengalaman untuk gunakan kuasa ini daripada aku"-Kata Boboboy sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya -"Tapi aku sudah diamanahkan oleh Sifu Ryan untuk menjaga kuasa ini..."-

Pada masa yang sama Kuasa Elemen itu berkumpul dan ditumpukan di dalam genggaman tangan Boboiboy

-"Kau nak sangat kuasa ni kan?"- Kata Boboiboy sambil bersedia untuk menyerang -"Sekarang kau ambil lah!"-Jerit Boboiboy sambil belari ke arah Kai

"TUMBUKAN KUASA ELEMEN"- Boboiboy mula menyerang buat kali terakhir untuk menamatkannya

"TEMBAKAN KILAT" Kai menghasilkan tembakan kilat dan menuju ke arah Boboiboy untuk mematahkan serangannya

Tembakan Kilat itu tepat ke arah Boboiboy tetapi serangan itu tidak berkesan kepada Boboiboy kerana hasil daripada Kuasa Elemen yang berada di tumbukan Boboiboy. Boboiboy mengakhirinya dengan menumbuk tepat ke arah badan Kai dan kesannya sangat kuat sehingga Baju Perisai Kai pecah dan musnah serta menghasilkan letupan yang sangat kuat.

Setelah asap tebal mula menghilang...Boboiboy melihat Kai berada tidak jauh dihadapannya kesan daripada tumbukan itu. Boboiboy berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

-"Haha...(Batuk)...Haha...Kau akan menyesal buat aku macam ni"-Kata Kai kepada Boboiboy -"Kematian aku ini hanyalah satu permulaan bagi kemusnahan yang bakal berlaku tidak lama lagi...Ingatlah, Misi aku masih belum selesai"- Kata Kai sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

-"Aku akan lawan sesiapa sahaja demi menyelamatkan bumi"-Balas Boboiboy walaupun dia sudah mengetahui yang Kai sudah mati.

Kemudian fikiran Boboiboy beralih kepada kawan-kawannya yang masih pengsan tidak jauh daripadanya. Boboiboy berlari dan menuju ke arah Yaya dan yang lain

-"Korang, bangun korang"- Kata Boboiboy sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka satu persatu.

Orang yang pertama sekali yang tersedar ialah Yaya dan kemudiannya Fang dan seterusnya Ying dan Gopal. Setelah Yaya sudah sedar sepenuhnya dia bangun dan terus memeluk Boboiboy yang berada di hadapannya.

-"Kau berjaya Boboiboy!"-Jerit Yaya

Boboiboy melepaskan pelukan Yaya dan memberikan dia senyuman manis. Tetapi senyumannya hilang apabila dia teringat dengan keadaan Lisa. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari salah seorang kawan baiknya dan kemudian menjumpai Lisa yang masih terbaring tidak jauh daripada tempat mereka berlima.

-"Lisa!"-Jerit Boboiboy sambil berlari ke arah Lisa

Boboiboy menggerakkan badannya supaya menyedarkannya...tetapi tiada balasan dari Lisa

-"Lisa...bangun Lisa! Tolonglah jangan tinggalkan aku!"-Kata Boboiboy sambil menangis.

Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal turut bersedih

-"Wow, kau risaukan aku sampai macam tu sekali?"-

Boboiboy berhenti menangis setelah dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal sebelum ini.

-"Aku ingatkan lelaki ni, Gagah"-

Rupa-rupanya suara itu datang daripada Lisa yang sudah tersedar daripada pengsannya

-"Lisa! Kau masih hidup!"-Jerit Boboiboy sambil memeluk Lisa dengan kuat.

Lisa melepaskan pelukan Boboiboy dan memberinya senyuman.

-"Apa jadi dengan Kai?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Iye...apa jadi dengan lelaki itu"- Tanya Fang

-"Aku dah kalahkan dia"-Balas Boboiboy

-"Wau, jadi memang betullah ramalan Sifu...kaulah seseorang itu yang boleh kalahkan Kai"-Kata Lisa dengan rasa teruja

-"Eleh, sebenarnya dia tu takutkan aku.."-Kata Gopal membanga-banggakan diri

 _~KRIK . KRIK . KRIK . KRIK~_

-"Kau tak lawan dia lagi...kalau kau ada masa tu...heh, mesti kau dah lari sampai ke Kutub Utara dah"-Kata Fang

Kesemua orang ketawa dengan gembira.

-"Hehehe, Terbaik"-Kata Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan Ibu Jarinya

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Epilogue

**Hai sekali lagi kepada semua yang membaca cerita saya...Saya ingin mengucapkan Terima Kasih kepada semua pembaca yang selalu menyokong saya dari Chapter Pertama hinggalah Chapter Terakhir. Saya tidak akan dapat menyiapkan cerita ini tanpa sokongan daripada para pembaca.** **Kamu semua juga boleh lihat Tajuk yang saya akan gunakan untuk musim ke 2 di Profile saya...**

 **Dan Oh ya, kalau kamu belum baca Chapter ke 9 anda boleh bacanya kerana saya baru Update Chapter itu Pagi tadi dan saya Update Chapter 10 pada Tengah Hari tadi...**

 **Ingat...jangan lupakan cerita ini...kerana saya masih perlukan sokongan anda semua, kalau boleh hantar Idea untuk Musim ke-2 di REVIEW dan Di "Private Massaging" (PM)**

 **Jadi nantikan Power Of Elements Musim ke 2 selepas Boboiboy Galaxy sudah disiarkan di Malaysia...**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

 **~Feerdaus~**

* * *

 **Boboiboy: Power Of Elements**

#Bonus# Chapter 10: Epilogue

~Tiga Hari Kemudian~

Di Stesen Kereta Api Pulau Rintis

Tiga hari kemudian selepas kemusnahan yang teruk akibat diserang oleh Kai...Bandar Pulau Rintis sudah dibaiki dan kembali menjadi sedia kala semula. Dan Lisa sudah membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan Pulau Rintis dan berpindah ke Kuala Lumpur.

Kelihatan Lisa sudah bersiap bersama Beg pakaiannya berdiri di belakang garisan kuning untuk menunggu ketibaan kereta api. Di situ juga ada Tok Aba, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Lisa.

-"Betul ke kau tak nak tinggal kat sini?"-Tanya Yaya sambil memegang kedua-dua tangannya

-"Tak...aku perlu pergi"-Balas Lisa

Tidak lama kemudian Boboiboy berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga dia terlupa untuk membawa Topinya untuk berjumpa dengan Lisa untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

-"Tak...kau tak boleh pergi!"-Kata Boboiboy dengan rasa sedih.

-"Aku kena pergi...Lagipun aku nak meneroka dunia ni...dah banyak aku ketinggalan sejak aku tinggal di Pusat Elemen itu..."-Balas Lisa sambil tersenyum

-"Tapi..."-

Sebelum Boboiboy menghabiskan kata-katanya...Lisa menutup mulut Boboiboy menggunakan jari telunjuknya menandakan supaya Boboiboy senyap dan tenang.

Kemudian Lisa tersedar yang Boboiboy tidak memakai Topinya.

-"Kau tahu?...Ini kali pertama aku tengok kau tak pakai Topi kau yang pelik tu..."-Kata Lisa sambil mengusap tangannya di rambut Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya biarkan Lisa berbuat begitu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Kereta Api sudah tiba di stesen itu, Lisa mahu menaiki kereta api tersebut tetapi dia berhenti selepas mendengar Boboiboy memanggilnya.

-"Jangan lupa kitorang tau"-Kata Boboiboy kepada Lisa

-"Takkan lupa punya...korangkan kawan terbaik aku"-Balas Lisa sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Yaya datang ke arah Lisa dan menunjukkan dua peket biskutnya.

-"Nah, aku dah buat biskut untuk kau...nanti bolehlah makan masa dalam kereta api nanti"-Kata Yaya sambil menunjukkan dua peket biskutnya.

Mereka semua terkejut dan risau dengan Lisa mengambil biskut Yaya itu sehingga mereka mengeleng-gelengkan kepala tanpa mengeluarkan suara supaya Lisa tidak mengambil biskut Yaya itu. Lisa pernah memakan biskut Yaya itu sehari sebelum itu dan dia pengsan.

Lisa tiada pilihan lain kerana dia tidak mahu menyakitkan hati kawan-kawannya pada hari terakhirnya di Pulau Rintis dia terpaksa menerima biskut Yaya itu dengan teragak-agak.

-"Oh...Err...Terima Kasih"-Balas Lisa dengan teragak-agak.

Kemudiannya Lisa masuk ke dalam dan berpaling ke arah mereka semua. Lisa kemudiannya menunjukkan Ibu jarinya menanndakan "Terbaik" kepada mereka semua.

Boboiboy ketawa sedikit kerana dia mengikut benda yang selalu dibuat oleh Boboiboy.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kereta api itu tertutup dan mula bergerak meninggalkan stesen itu. Boboiboy dan yang lain turut berlari mengejar sambil mengucapkan Selamat Tinggal kepada Lisa. Lisa hanya tersenyum melihat mereka semua sambil tersenyum.

Setelah kereta api sudah meninggalkan Pulau Rintis mereka pun berhenti. Boboiboy melihat kereta api itu meluncur laju meninggalkan Pulau Rintis sambil tersenyum...dan kemudian dia berkata pada dirinya

 _-"Walau apa pun terjadi, Saya tetap akan melindungi dunia ini...Sekuat mana pun orang yang disebut oleh Kai...Aku akan bertarung sehabis mungkin, walaupun aku terpaksa menggunakan sumpahan ini"-_

Kata Boboiboy kepada dirinya, Dan tidak lama kemudian mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi Merah dan kemudian bertukar semula menjadi biasa...

* * *

~Di Hutan yang tersembunyi di Semenanjung Malaysia~

Kelihatan ada seorang budak lelaki yang kelihatan seumur dengan Boboiboy sedang melihat sebuah cermin yang mempunyai kuasa untuk berhubung dari dunia lain.

-"Tuanku, nampaknya Kai telah gagal selesaikan misinya untuk dapatkan batu itu"-Kata budak lelaki itu kepada seorang yang memakai Hood hitam yang menutupi mukanya. -"Tak boleh harap!...sia-sia sahaja Tuanku bagi dia kuasa Merah tu dekat dia"-Sambung budak itu

-"Tak apa...dia sudah berikan Kuasa Merah itu kepada seorang budak"-Balas orang yang memakai Hood hitam itu. -"Kau masih lagi ada Kuasa tu kan?"-Tanya lelaki itu.

Mata Budak lelaki itu bertukar menjadi warna Kelabu dan kemudian bertukar menjadi biasa semula.

-"Bagus, Aku serahkan Misi dia kepada kamu...sekarang, cari Batu itu...Kuasa itu akan membantu kau sekiranya Batu itu berada berdekatan."-Kata lelaki itu berHood itu sebelum hilang dari pandangan cermin itu.

Budak lelaki itu menyembunyikan cermin itu di dalam semak dan kemudian dia membentuk dirinya seperti asap yang berwarna Hitam dan terbang meninggalkan tempat itu dengan laju...

 **THE END ?**


	11. Trailer Power Of Elements 2

**Hai sekali lagi kepada pembaca sekalian...saya berasa teruja kerana kamu semua menyukai cerita saya...Saya amat menghargai sokongan kamu semua, dan saya tahu mesti kamu semua tidak sabar untuk Musim Ke-2 cerita ini kan?**

 **Saya sudah mempunyai idea untuk musim ke-2 jadi saya menulisnya supaya tidak lupa...Maklumlah, saya ni pelupa sikit...heheheh...Jadi saya buat Trailer untuk musim ke-2 untuk kamu semua.**

 **Dan saya juga masukkan kembali Lisa ke musim ke-2!...Jika kamu ada pertanyaan kamu boleh tanya saya di "Private Messaging" (PM), Saya akan balasnya jika saya ada masa..**

 **Teruskan Sokongan kamu semua...dan Oh ya, jangan lupa REVIEW dan Beri Cadangan untuk Musim ke-2**

 **Nantikan Musim ke-2 cerita Boboiboy Power Of Elements**

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **Trailer Power Of Elements 2**

Lisa sudah membuat keputusan untuk berpindah ke Kuala Lumpur untuk meneruskan kehidupannya sebagai perempuan biasa dan Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya juga turut meneruskan kehidupan mereka seperti biasa. Setelah Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya sudah menewaskan Kai, Mereka ingat segala-galanya sudah berakhir dan pengakhiran yang bahagia, tetapi ianya hanyalah satu permulaan bagi mereka...

Setelah 3 tahun selepas Boboiboy mengalahkan Kai ( _Umur sama seperti di Boboiboy Galaxy_ ), sesuatu yang membawa mereka ke dalam masalah...

Sertai Boboiboy, Yaya dan Lisa dalam satu pengembaraan ke dunia lain, demi menyelamatkan Bumi...

~Trailer Sebenar~

Kelihatan Boboiboy turun ke ruang tamu rumah Tok Aba dan kemudian melihat seseorang yang dia kenal berada di situ.

-"Hai Boboiboy"- Kata Lisa sambil tersenyum ke arah Boboiboy

-"Lisa!"- Kata Boboiboy dengan gembira

 **~Akan Ada Musuh Baru...~**

-"Wah, Wah, Wah...nampaknya _hero_ kita dah jumpa batu tu"-Kata seorang lelaki

-"Zaki?!"- Kata Lisa

 **~Kuasa Baru...~**

"PEDANG API" Blaze mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersedia untuk menyerang

Kelihatan Gempa berlari dan cuba untuk menyerang

"GOLEM NAGA KRISTAL" Gempa mengeluarkan Naga Kristalnya

 **~Keluarga Baru ?~**

-"Erhem"-Seorang lelaki gagah buat-buat batuk untuk menarik perhatian

-"Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Mak dan Ayah angkat aku"-Kata Lisa memperkenalkan Ibubapa angkatnya

-"Oh...err...Selamat berkenalan pakcik"-Kata Boboiboy

 **~Dan ada akan rasa Cemburu~**

Kelihatan Boboiboy dan Yaya sedang duduk berbual mesra.

Setelah Lisa melihat mereka, dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa

 **~Sertai Boboiboy...~**

-"Kita kat mana ni?"-Tanya Lisa

-"Siapa tu?"-Tanya Yaya setelah dia melihat seorang yang dijaga rapi

-"Dipersilakan Ratu Kerajaan Angin...Puteri Kasturi"- Laungan Seorang pengawal kepada rakyat kerajaan itu

 **~Ke Satu Pengembaraan...~**

-"Apa benda ni?"-Tanya Boboiboy setelah dia mengambil suatu batu yang bernyala

-"Ini Batu Angin!...salah satu daripada 4 batu elemen"-Balas Lisa

 **~Yang Tiada Penghujungnya~**

Kelihatan Boboiboy akan bertarung bersama Zaki untuk pertarungan terakhir

-"Dia adalah tuan aku...jadi aku kena mengikut perintahnya"-Kata Zaki dengan marah

Kemudian Mata Zaki berubah menjadi warna Kelabu...

 ** _~Power Of Elements 2~_**

 ** _-S_** ** _ecret Of The Element Kingdom-_**

-"Macam mana kau nak masuk tampa dilihat?"-Tanya Yaya

-"Tidak jika kita pantas"-Balas Boboiboy

"GERAKAN KILAT" Boboiboy menggunkan gerakan kilat

Setelah Boboiboy menggunakan gerakan kilat segala pergerakan disekelilingnya berubah menjadi perlahan ( _Slow motion)_ pada pandangannya

-"Hehehe Terbaik"-Kata Boboiboy


End file.
